A Skater's Boyfriend
by LLuNarEcLiPsE
Summary: Hi, my name is Uchiha Sasuke and I just so happen to be dating one of two EXTREMELY competitive figure skaters. Oh, and did I mention? I am in love with my girlfriend's number one rival, Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Boyfriend of a Skater

Author: ME!

Summary: Hi, my name is Uchiha Sasuke and I just so happen to be dating one of two EXTREMELY competitive figure skaters. Oh, and did I mention? I am in love with my girlfriend's number one rival. Haruno Sakura.

**Prologue**

It was another afternoon at the rink. I was currently clade in a pair of black fitted jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to my body. But nonetheless, I was still in a rink, which, requires a damn heavy coat. I mumbled incoherently as I rubbed my hands furiously together. My eyes scanning over the rink as I watched the two skaters move across the ice, nice and peaceful with the faint sound of Cinderella's "Don't know what you got (till it's gone) playing in the background. I enjoyed days like this, the nice peaceful, serene sounds of the rink-

"DAMMIT INO-PIG!" the pink-haired girl screamed as Ino cut her off as she was about to do a jump.

"What? Stay out of my way, forehead!"

The two continued to bicker with each other as I gazed on.

"Geez, those two at it again?" I glanced over to look at Shikamaru, another soccer player on my team.

"Aa. Always."

In case you all were wondering, my girlfriend, A.K.A Ino Yamanka hates Haruno Sakura. Another girl she skates with every day. The two of them were best friends, but time soon changed that as they both entered the sport. Being stupid and taking up separate coaches, who by the way are also rivals, soon caused jealousy towards one another.

"Those two just really need to quit it already."

"Hn."

"You're telling me." It's always funny; Shikamaru could always tell what I was saying even in my one-worded responses. I sighed as I watched Ino smile at me and shake her hips. She skated by me, of course making sure to extend her leg way up, showing off her small body. I smirked to myself as she decided to do a nice, beautiful spiral next to me, giving a great crotch-shot.

Soon, her smile faltered as the emerald-eyed skater decided to do a spin right in front of her, but not just any spin, a camel spin. Ino's eyes widened as she tried to stop in time, but instead she tripped on her toe pick as she shifted her weight to the right causing her to slide smack into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed as her back slammed against the wall causing her to cough a little. Sakura smirked as she pulled out of her spin and exited gracefully. She put a hand over her mouth as she stared at the blonde scrunched against the wall.

"Oopsies! Was that my fault?" she asked sarcastically as she winked and skated off again. Ino growled as she pushed herself away from the wall. Her eyes glistened as she rubbed her back, wincing every few minutes. Upset, she skated over to me, and I was ready to inwardly cry as I knew the outburst I would get. He walked over to the open door as Ino skidded to a stop before the black pavement. Snow sprayed his jeans as she placed on her guards and hopped off the ice.

"Did you _see_ that?" She hissed through her teeth as she sat down and began to unlace her skates. I sat down next to her and nodded, my eyes scanning the ice for the girl.

"She is SO annoying! I mean, how much more rude can you get?"

"Hn."

"And THEN! She has the nerve to do THAT? UGH!"

"Aa." My eyes continued to watch the pink-haired girl skate around the rink. Her eyes glimmering as she glided backwards, her knees bending slightly as she went to step forward on her left foot; kicking her right knee high into the air she pulled her arms in quickly as she rotated 2 and a half times in the air and landing a little rocky but nonetheless pulling it off.

My eyes widened for a couple seconds as a triumphant smile ran across her face; her eyes sparkling with happiness as she jumped up and down and ran over to her coach, Kakashi. The two of them hugged while jumping up and down repeatedly.

"Look at her and her coach, such retards, right Sasuke-kun?" Ino said looking at me expectingly, I glanced at her slightly as I nodded.

"Aa."

She smiled as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. She dropped her skates into her bag and scooped up a pile of clothes.

"I'll be right back!" I watched as she ran off, I watched her bounce slightly from the movement of jogging. Ino's body was nice, it was tiny but not really muscular, her arms weren't as defined nor were her legs, but damn, she could skate. My eyes shifted back to Sakura who was happily skating around, her lesson had ended and she plugged in her iPod.

I nodded my head as I soon recognized the song.

_Well when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll try to make you stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

Her pony tail whipped around her face as she turned backwards and crossed her left foot over the other ; pulling her right away and placing it further from her left, thus holding a perfect step cross hold. Her arms fluttered around her beautifully as her head whipped around to the beat, her eyes slightly closed and a small smile graced her lips. My eyes gazed over her body as I absentmindedly licked my lips. Her body was lean and small, but yet, she was toned wonderfully, a nice flat stomach and slightly muscular arms, nice thin, defined legs and good sized hips to match.

_And after all this time you still owe_

_Your still a good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out while you can_

She turned forward and continued to stroke around the rink doing small foot movements to the beat here and there.

_When you go would even turn to say_

"_I don't love you, like I did, Yesterday."_

She smiled as she moved her arm over her head and let her fingers spread slightly as she did a multiple of turns to fast beat, she stopped her movement and twisted her upper body. I knew this position, she was going for a spin.

Her strong legs pushed forward as she curved around, her leg sitting in front of her as she began to spin. Her hand slipped down her leg to her boot as she began to pull her leg to her forehead. She started to gain speed as her flexibility showed.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino's voice rang as she came hopping out on one leg while putting on her shoe.

"Hn?"

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

I didn't reply, but stood up and began to walk out of the cold rink. Well, I was, until Ino had to run her big mouth.

"Hey Forehead! What the hell was that? An _attempt_ at an ina bauer?"

And, here we go.

"What was that, pig?" A fuming Sakura appeared at the door spraying Ino's jeans in the process. The blonde squeaked as she jumped back a couple inches. Sakura crossed her arms as she popped a hip to the side, a pissed-off look on her face.

"I _was saying_ that the ina bauer 'attempt' you were doing was pitiful."

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her bangs.

"Look, I didn't ask for your opinion, Ino."

Ino snorted as she rolled her eyes and waved a finger at her.

"I just thought you'd like," Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, "a professional's opinion."

Sakura smirked as she raised an eye brow. She rose her hand up as she went to pat Ino on the shoulder.

She smiled mockingly.

"Thanks, Ino. Oh, and by the way," Sakura pulled out the finger and flipped her off. She walked passed her off the ice. Ino turned to watch the retreating girl, her mouth ajar as I shook my head at her. Sakura continued to exit the rink, but I didn't miss the small glare she threw in my direction.

"Uchiha."

I smirked to myself at her coldness.

"Haruno."

Yes, we absolutely hate each other. After all, I am dating her number one rival.

XXX

**Well? What do you all think?**

**Gimme your feedback! Munch-munch munch.**


	2. What is up?

KHS Konoha high school.

I glanced at the all-too-familiar sign as I turned my car into the parking lot. My wonderful girlfriend sat beside me in the passenger seat babbling on about how much she hates Haruno. This is how it usually goes the week of a competition. Of course, it gives me quite the headache having to put up with her ranting. It's weird how she gets so competitive but yet Sakura keeps so calm about it. In fact, it's almost suspicious the way she works so hard in everything. I've yet to see her really socialize with anyone except for those few girls at the rink.

I knew she hung out with that Naruto kid a lot. I haven't actually gotten a chance to speak with him yet though. But from what I've seen, he seems like a complete idiot- or as my father once put it, dobe.

"Sasuke?" Ino waved a hand in front of my face as I realized I was parked and staring out the window.

"Hn. Lets go."

I pulled the keys from the ignition and threw open the door to my mustang. Ino waited for me to open the door for her but I had already begun my walk towards the main gate of the school. Ino trailed behind me once she found her familiar gossip group- Karin, Ayame, Tayuya. I found my good friend sitting around the corner with a cigarette in his fingers.

"Shikamaru." I nodded once as I leaned against the wall next to him.

"Sasuke." This was what I always loved about Shikamaru. He was always quiet and didn't try to push a conversation. The kind of people I actually _liked_.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do…" My eyes snapped to the tree where Sakura Haruno was currently sitting under. Her eyes held tears as she continued to talk to her best friend, Temari. The blonde looked sympathetically at her friend as her lips moved in a hushed manner. My ears twitched as I tried desperately to hear their conversation.

"I know, I know, but I just c_an't _lose. She'll kill me."

Who's gonna kill her?

I really wanted to hear them converse now; my interest peaked. I nodded towards a table a few feet closer to the girls as I made my way over there with Shikamaru following behind.

"You shouldn't let her walk all over you like that, Sakura. You know it, too."

Sakura sobbed quietly as she frantically wiped her cheeks.

"I just don't want to disappoint her."

"Screw her if she considers you a disappointment. You're a wonderful skater whether you make it all the way or not- she should be proud of you."

"I'm just scared. What if my dad gets involved?"

Temari rolled her eyes as she whacked the girl over the head.

"Please, if that son of a bitch gets involved you call me, you hear that?"

The pinkette nodded sullenly and covered her face with her hands. I didn't quite understand everything that I had heard, but I knew it wasn't something I was supposed to. Temari sat down next to the girl and threw an arm around her shoulder. Sakura instantly leaned into the embrace as she continued to sob. I then caught the sight of a smirking Ino heading towards the duo.

"Hey, Forehead!" Sakura immediately froze as she looked at Temari sadly. Wiping more tears from her face, she turned to look at my girlfriend.

"What do you want, Ino? I'm not in the mood."

Ino snorted, "Aww, is the mother's biggest failure upset?"

I shook my head as I stood up from the table and walked over to Ino. She didn't even notice my presence as she continued a sly smile.

"Shut the _fuck _up, Ino."

"Aww, she has a backbone? Who would've thought since you always come in the rink crying your eyes out."

Sakura's eyes flashed up at the blonde as the fiery emerald peered into Ino's blue ones, "I said, Shut. Up."

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

Temari's eyes widened as she mumbled under her breath, "Oh shit."

I didn't even blink once as I saw the girl lunge at my woman.

XXX

Standing outside the principal's office was rather odd. The receptionist wouldn't stop giving me these dirty looks and the school nurse kept pointing at my ears. Look, they are just gauges. Does it really matter? Anyways, my girlfriend and Pinky are currently sitting in the office. My girl was bruised and bleeding and her nose is supposedly broken. Haruno, on the other hand, has a few bruises and scratch mark. Pretty much unharmed.

Man, I thought Ino would've won that fight.

The principal suddenly threw open the door as Tsunade appeared.

"I hope I do not have to see you girls in this office again."

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry, Tsunade."

"Che. Whatever." I rolled my eyes at Ino's rude reply. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl's disrespectful answer.

"Talk to me like that again young lady and expect yourself to be thrown out of this school."

Ino snorted, "Yeah right."

The topaz eyed woman smirked mischievously at her, "Try me. I dare you."

Ino's eyes widened as she stuck her nose up in the air and walked out of Tsunade's office.

"I really am sorry, Tsunade."

The said woman smiled down at Sakura as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know why you did what you did."

Sakura smiled up at the principal as she proceeded out of the office.

"Sasuke, I don't need a ride home. " Ino said as she flipped her phone open and began to text rapidly; her acrylic nails making tapping noises.

"Hn. Karin?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at the competition Saturday right?"

I nodded once before Ino walked over to me and pressed her lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"Love you."

"Hn."

She frowned for a moment and shook her head before smiling, "Bye, Sasuke."

My eyes glanced over at the pink-haired girl leaning against the dismembered window to the Principal's office. Her eyes seem distant as she stared straight at me. I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly before smirking.

"Hey, you can quit day dreaming about me, hun." Her emerald eyes suddenly blinked rapidly before narrowing at me.

"Please, like I would ever even waste my _precious _time on you."

"Good thing your time isn't precious."

She rolled her eyes before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever."

I shrugged once before turning on my heel and making my way out the office. Sakura waited a few moments before following me closely behind.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" I asked while glancing back at her. She seemed timid for a moment, nibbling on the tip of her thumb and glanced sideways at the passing lockers.

"Could you possibly give me a ride?"

"Too?"

She rubbed the back of her head before catching my eyes and smiling weakly, "The rink."

I tilted my head slightly before stopping and turning around to face her.

"Why do you need to go to the rink? Ino doesn't have practice today." Her eyes went distant again before she sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know but still, I have practice can you please just take me?"

I studied her for a moment before whipping myself around and walked vastly towards the door. I could hear her footsteps hurried as her sneakers tapped on the tiled floor. I let an amuse smirk rest itself on my face as I listened to her huffing.

"For a skater, you're sure out of shape."

I heard her snort and cross her arms over her chest, "Would you just shut up?"

I clicked my tongue on the inside of my mouth as I contemplated my reply, "Nah, I think I'll keep talking as much as I'd like."

She gave out a shriek as she pulled at her hair, "I hate you, Uchiha."

"Love you too, babe."

XXX

The car ride was quiet. Every time I tried to start a conversation with her she would give a one-worded reply and turn her attention to the time. Then she'd start that annoying thumb nibbling again. So, after the conversation turned out to be a fail, I turned up the radio and blasted Fallen Angel by Poison.

A smile stretched on her face as her fingers started to tap to the rhythm of the guitar.

"I didn't know you were a Poison fan."

Her eyes turned to look at me as she smiled happily and nodded. "Of course! My brother took me to see them before he-" Her voice broke at the end as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Died."

My eyes widened in realization before I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know what it's like to lose someone. But don't hang over it. Being sad won't make a difference, Sakura."

She nodded before using the inside of her wrists to wipe away her tears. A sad smile stayed on her face as she looked up at the ceiling of the car, "I've always wanted to skate to that song. It was our favorite."

"You should."

She gave a cold laugh before shaking her head, "If only I could."

XXX

I pulled up to the rink and turned the ignition off. Grabbing my keys, I opened the door and ran over to Sakura's side and pulled the door open for her. She smiled at me before standing up out of the car and rushing into the rink.

"Thanks!" She yelled as she waved over her shoulder. I stood there for a few moments in debate. I wanted to go in and watch her but how would that make Ino feel?

Eh, she won't even know.

And with that, I walked inside the rink and was welcomed by the nipping of the freezing cold air at my face.

"_HARUNO SAKURA! HOW DARE YOU BE LATE FOR PRACTICE!"_

"_I'm sorry, mom! I had to meet with the principal and-"_

_**Slap!**_

I had just walked in to witness Sakura's face turned and red mark appearing. Her red-haired mother had her palm raised slightly.

"How _dare_ you lie to me."

I decided to intervene at that point, "She isn't lying."

The woman turned her brown eyes to look at me questioningly, "And who might you be?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

She gasped, "Ino's boy, huh? Why don't you do us a favor and get out and leave my daughter to me."

I shook my head and crossed my arms, "Nah, I think I should stay. My dad should be off duty soon."

"Off duty?"

"Yeah, Uchiha Police Force ring a bell?"

The woman gulped before turning back to Sakura. "Get changed, Kakashi is waiting."

"H-hai." I watched carefully as the woman left the room. Sakura stayed frozen in her spot as she cupped her cheek and tears began to drip to the floor.

"Sakura-"

"Why did you come in, Sasuke?" She didn't look at me, her bangs kept her face hidden as a puddle created itself at her feet.

"Because I thought-"

Her blood-shot eyes snapped up to look at me. They were puffy and swollen and tears still ran freely down her face.

"Next time, don't think. Leave, Sasuke."

"No."

Her face became stunned before her eyes narrowed at me and she made tedious steps toward me.

"I said leave! This is none of your business!" I felt myself become angry as I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Are you c_razy_? If I hadn't come in here you would've been severely injured! Don't be stupid, Sakura!"

"I'm fine! I had every under control!"

I pushed her away slightly and shook my head, "You consider that under control? Fine! Go ahead, let yourself get beaten up. I don't even give a shit!"

"Just leave Sasuke! You're not helping me at all right now!" She yelled back as she moved to a nearby bench and began to lace up her skates. She was wearing her leggings under her school clothes and a regular T-shirt. She must've changed before I made it in.

"I don't even know why I came in here! You're so _weak_, Sakura! You'll never be able to protect yourself and you know it! Whatever! I don't care! I don't need another burden!" I screamed before turning on my heel and stomping out of the room.

I was so pissed off right now I walked right by her mother and coach without sparing a single glance. The anger was just radiating off me in torrents as I slammed my car door shut and shoved the key into the ignition before speeding off on to the highway.

Damn woman.

XXXX

**There's chapter 2!**

**Dude, what is with Sakura's past? And what the hell is going on with her right now? I DON'T EVEN KNOW.**

**Anyways.**

**A starving author needs her nutrition!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hehe!**

**Jett-Lagged**


	3. Competition: Part 1

**ENJOY!:D**

**XXX**

Competitions.

A figure skater's hell.

That includes their boyfriend too. Because, by being their selective choice in men- we must be dragged to these damned events. Yes, we have to put up with the screaming coaches, crying skaters, bitching moms and my favorite, results time.

If they don't place. HELL would be a safer place. I know this from experience when Ino placed 5 out of 25 girls. I still have the mental scars.

But, here I stood watching as my girlfriend did her warm ups in her bright blue Nikes. A few up jumps in place and she swung her arms back and forth. Gai, her coach, stood in front of her as he instructed her next movement.

"Give me two revolutions."

Ino nodded once before bending her knees slightly and placing her left arm in front while her right was stretched out from her side giving the illusion of an "L" if you were to look down. She took a deep breath in as she pushed herself from the ground, pulling in her arms as tightly as possibly to her chest. Her core flexed as she reached as high as she possibly could.

Her left leg shot out behind her the moment the tip of her toe touched the ground.

"Beautiful, Ino. Give me five more and then you can go lace up."

Ino nodded once before repeating the process five more times in a row. I watched her carefully as I saw her muscles ripple underneath her tan tights. Her Juicy Couture jacket hugged her waist perfectly.

"Good. Go lace up."

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Ino jogged off into the girl's locker rooms hidden in the hallways between the two rinks. I gave a slight grunt as I pulled my jacket closer to my body. Why were these places always so fucking cold? I felt bad for Ino having to wear those tiny little dresses.

"Alright, Sasuke? Go grab Ino and meet me by the Main rink."

I nodded once before standing up from the bench I was seated in and made my way down the corridor to the locker rooms.

"Ino?" I yelled out. There was no way in hell I was going into a locker room. I made that mistake last year and almost got my face ripped off by moms.

If there was one thing to fear, it was Skater's moms.

"I'm here Sasuke!" Ino yelled as she made her way out of locker room five. My eyes slightly widened as I took in her appearance.

Her dress was deep blue with silver and pink gemstones starting from the top of her shoulder crawling their way down her stomach stopping there. Her arms were that tan material and then continued the blue at her wrists to flow out at her hands.

She looked stunning.

"Like the dress?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yes." I stated bluntly as my eyes stayed glued to her body. She blushed slightly before walking over to me in her white skates. She was almost as tall as me in those things, but they gave her at least 2-3 inches in height. She smiled before wrapping her arms around me and placing a kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes slightly before returning the embrace and reciprocated the kiss. She pulled away and ran a finger over her lips.

"Mm. That'll give me some luck. Thanks, Sasuke."

I nodded before grabbed her hand and leading her to Gai. He nodded and smiled before walking away with Ino over to the board to give her a warm up talk.

Then I saw her.

Over on the other side of the boards a pink blob caught my eyes.

I felt the anger surged through me as my thoughts traveled to Tuesday's events. I hadn't spoken to her since then and we purposely kept distance between each other. She was standing next to a silver-haired man with a beanie cap covering his right eye. No doubt it was Kakashi-sensei.

"Uchiha."

I turned my head to look at the person who had called my name, Sakura's mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Haruno."

"Don't interfere with I and my daughter's business. Do I make myself clear?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "I will do whatever I like, Mrs. Haruno. I do not like you. If you haven't noticed."

(sing sing sing Sakura's short. Sleepy hollow for long. Ino's short: Everytime we touch Long: )

"How dare you talk to elders like that!"

"I don't consider you a mature person if you hit your daughter out of rage."

"H-how dare you!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "I suggest you leave me alone, Mrs. Haruno. I think my dad is around here somewhere."

"Fine!" She huffed before marching her way over to the stands. I chuckled quietly before turning my head back to the ice. Ino was out first.

She stroked around and few times shaking her hands and bouncing slightly on her skates. Her eyes held fierce determination as she skating to center ice and stopped.

Moving her right hand up to her forehead, she rested the back of her palm against it lightly while her left hand hung by her side.

The music sounded and her right hand was thrown to the side as her left repeated the motion on the opposite side. Her hands then moved out as if pushing something away and then gripped her head lightly as she ran forward on her toe picks.

Making a left outside three-turn step cross hold motion, she gained speed by right backward crossovers. Bring her left hand in front and her right slightly to the side once more, she brought her tip of her right boot to rest next to her left ankle. Gliding backwards on her left foot on an outside edge, she pushed her right foot back and picked her toe pick into the ice. Letting herself gain a bit of air, she pulled in promptly pulling off a beautiful double lutz. Landing on her right foot on an outside edge, she moved her left foot back and picked once more with it flying up in the air and rotating twice. A double lutz double toe loop combination.

Perfectly done.

She continued to do different moves and variations all around the ice moving beautifully while adding a bit of spunk to it. My eyes didn't leave her figure the entire time. I could still remember when I first met her.

_XXX_

"_Hi! I'm Ino!"_

_A small little boy looked up from his lap to the girl standing in front of the swing next to him._

"_Hi,"_

"_Don't you have a name?"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Hi Sasuke! You gotta meet my best friend EVER! Sa-ku-RA!" The blonde girl called out as she dragged a confused pink-haired girl over to me. She had the most vibrant green eyes in the world. A pretty red ribbon was tied into her hair. _

_Ino was SO pretty, short blonde hair with her bangs pinned to the side with a green berate. Her eyes, oh my gosh her eyes were so blue! They were like looking into one of mommy's glass vases filled with water!_

"_Hi, I'm Sakura."_

"_Sasuke, Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke. This is my best friend in the WHOLE wide world, Sasuke-kun! She's the nicest, sweetest person ever! I would never let her go! So hands off and find your own best friend, okay?"_

_I giggled quietly and nodded blushing at my pet-name._

"_Okay."_

"_Good. Now lets swing!"_

_XXX_

I smiled at the memory. We were all such good friends then. I still didn't quite understand what had happened between them. Suddenly, screaming was heard from Ino's coach as he cheered on her perfect routine.

"Last jump, Ino! You got this!"

A large grin stretched out on her face as she did another left outside 3-turn. Doing a few left backward crossovers, she balanced on her right foot trailing backwards on an outside edge. Bringing her arms slightly behind her while keeping her left forward checked in front; she stepped onto her left and blasted off into the air.

Pulling into a perfect position, she landed her double axel.

I started cheering and yelling for her wildly as she finished her routine in a back camel spin. Exiting beautifully, she slammed her hands on her face and an awed expression sewed into her features.

"I DID IT!" She yelled happily while jumping up and down while exiting the ice.

She immediately ran and gave her coach the biggest hug ever. I smiled as I made my way over to the boards and held my arms open for her. She instantly smiled and ran into me in a large hug. I smiled as she cried tears of joy into my chest.

"Good job, Beautiful." I whispered before placing a kiss upon the top of her head. She pulled away to smile happily at me before she kissed me quickly and ran over to her dad. I laughed slightly before turning my attention back to the pink-haired skater making her way onto the ice.

My eyes bugged out my head.

She had her hair in pin curls with a small hat sitting on her head with a feather sticking out of the top. Her dress was a bright red with a halter coming up to meet at her neck. Trailing my eyes down to around the skirt, small gemstones hung there in a frenzy of different colors. Her eyes were done up beautifully with deep browns and blues. Then, these amazing red gloves trailed up her arms stopping just passed her elbow.

A flapper costume?

A grin stretched on my face as she stroked around a few times doing waltz jumps and stretches. Kakashi sat there with an emotionless expression on his face.

She looked nervous.

Her eyes looked like they were about to cry as she stopped just below center ice and moved into her position. Her right hand moved up to her forehead positioning her index finger above her eyebrow while the rest of her fingers lied loosely over her eye. Her left hand placed itself at her hip as bent her head down slightly.

She took a deep breath and the music started.

Her shoulders and hips moved to the rhythm as they moved side to side. The drums continued a constant rhythm and her hand moved from herself to fan around itself around her neck. Her feet moved forward on her toe picks as she swung her hips from side to side. The music exploded as she did a large kick while shaking her shoulders and throwing her head back- she did a right inside Mohawk into left backwards crossovers. Making the same motion Ino had only moments before- she pulled off a beautiful double axel.

Her coach nodded as her mom frowned slightly. I hadn't seen her appear standing next to Sakura's coach until just now.

I thought parents weren't allowed back there?

Sakura continued moving around the ice as she bopped and hopped to the fast beat of the music. A smile placed on her face as she set up for her final jump.

Making a seriously of rolling mohawks, (these are extremely hard to describe. They are like a bunch of mohawks, which was described in earlier chapters, put together except you have to hop in the middle a bit. So it looks like your spinning on the ice while hopping a bit lol. Idk if that helps. If you don't get it look it up on youtube.) she stopped on the last one moving backwards on a deep left inside edge were her right foot stretched far behind her. Her arms made the same set up as Ino's did in the double lutz.

She then blasted off her left foot curving around a half circle- she moved her right foot from behind to in front of her and kind of looked like she was stepping up a set of stairs. Twisting her body to meet her right foot in front of her, she pulled in ever so tightly and rotated three times around.

Wait, did she just pull off a triple?

I glanced over at Ino's flabbergasted face as she gaped at Sakura skating. I chuckled a bit as I shook my head. It was over yet though, she still had to land.

She landed alright.

Just _barely._

She almost fell back as she stuck her leg out quickly behind her as gave a rocky landing. People clapped and cheered as Kakashi practically ran onto the ice to congratulate his student. However, Sakura's mom was glaring and cursing under her breath. She was pissed.

Sakura eyes widened as she smiled and began to do a little happy dance on the ice. She waved a few times as she exited the rink and moved back on to matted ground.

"Did you _see_ that, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes," he laughed, "it was beautiful, Sakura! A little rocky on the landing but you pulled it off! I'm so proud of-"

"That was a terrible performance, Sakura. You're doomed for last place. Ino beat you again. Great."

Sakura's horror-stricken face turned away from Kakashi to look at her mother.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Now go get cleaned up. We have to be back here tomorrow for your long. This time, don't fuck up."

Tears brimmed the pink girl's eyes as she nodded slowly and made her way back into the locker room.

I watched with wide eyes as the mother sat there and argued with her coach.

"How could you tell her you're proud of her, Kakashi? That was terrible!"

"Hana, she did amazing. She landed everything and didn't fall."

"But she was slow! And weak out there! Why can't she skate like Ino-"

"You're daughter isn't, Ino. When are you ever going to figure that out? She has extraordinary talent. You just can't give her any credit."

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter, Hatake."

"I'm not. But if you keep up with this, find yourself a new coach."

"I-I'm paying you!"

"I didn't sign up to see a daughter being mentally and physically abused by her own flesh and blood. Good day." And with that Kakashi left.

I sat there and tried to hold in the laugh that was threatening to escape. Then Ino made her way over to me happily.

"You look happy."

"I am, Sasuke! I completely an awesome program."

"She just pulled off a triple though."

"Yeah, but she messed up. However, I did do my best."

I looked at her incredulously, "Where did the change of heart come from?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Please, I just do that because I'm competitive. I feel bad of course, but her mother won't even let me near her anymore so I guess it doesn't matter."

"So you guys don't hate each other?"

"We are both competitive and always will be. It's her mom who makes us fight mostly. She said the most rudest stuff to my mom and dad so me and Sakura of course got into it. But, I still think she's abusing her."

I cleared my throat as I rubbed my neck nervously, "Where'd you get that from?"

"She comes in e_very_ day crying. Her mom never hugs her and I don't think I've even heard her say, 'I love you' once."

I felt my brain trying to comprehend what I heard, "Wait a second, what was with the whole school situation Tuesday then?"

"I-I don't know. Competition week drives me up walls. I feel terrible for what I've said. I tried to apologize, but her mom always answers her phone. So whatever."

"Doesn't she have a cell phone?"

Ino laughed dryly, "Cell phones and boys are too distracting for a figure skater."

I felt myself smirk a bit, "Then why do you have both?"

"Because, I'm here to have fun."

XXX

Ino and I made our way back into the locker room she was situated in. Almost everyone had gone home and all that was left was Kakashi and Sakura. I continued to walk past the locker rooms searching for number five until Ino stopped abruptly. I looked at her questioningly before I heard it too.

Crying.

She slowly tip-toed to the door and peered inside and with me being taller, I just stood behind her.

There Sakura sat with her skates tossed across the room and her face buried into her knees the she was hugging to her chest. She had a red mark on the cheek facing us.

"She hit her." Ino whispered before slamming the door open and stomping inside.

"Shit, Sakura! What the hell?"

Sakura's head snapped up to look at me and Ino staring at her. Her eyes were swollen and her make up smeared terrible over her face.

And there sat the red mark.

"Did she do this to you?" I asked quietly. Sakura remained silent as she looked away.

"Go away."

"Look, Sakura I didn't mean what I said."

"Save it. Just please, go away."

"Sakura," Ino mumbled as she sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the pink-haired girl. I watched from afar as I tried not to impose on their moment.

"I-Ino? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about what happened to us. Honestly, I didn't mean for all of this to happen! I j-just want to make her proud."

"You shouldn't let her control you."

"I'm not letting her control me! Stop saying that! I'm making her happy! J-just go, Ino! You don't even care!"

"Sakura."

"No! Just leave! We'll talk another day, okay?"

Ino nodded once before making her way from the room. She gave me a sympathetic look before grabbing my hand and dragging me from the room.

"I'm so confused, Ino."

"I'll explain everything later, okay?"

"Hn.."

XXX

**OH AND BTW:D**

**All the songs used and dresses they wore shall be posted on my profile for you to view or listen too, MKAY?**

**WHOAH confusing chapter right? PHEW. Well, don't worry! Everything shall be explained soon enough! **

**I thought I should answer some questions, btw.**

**OKAY FIRST CHAPTER REVIEWS:**

_Noriglory: __**I completely understand what you mean about "not being childish" but I've encountered this first-hand. Sadly, this is how a lot of figure skaters act. Now, I'm not one of them I promise you. I don't like putting up with bitchy skaters but it is the sport. I mean people at competitions purposely stepped on my foot with their blades so I couldn't skate. It really is terrible. I hope you do enjoy this story though and keep on reading(:**_

_Sammy: __**That song was, "I don't love you" by My Chemical Romance. **_

_Filipinochick: __**hehe shikamaru sometimes hangs at the rink whenever Sasuke is there to keep him company. Sorry for not stating that…**_

_Tsnade2: __**Actually in the beginning, that's just good ol teasing. Haha me and my friends do it all the time to each other actually:D Ino really is nice. It's honestly all Sakura's mother's fault. So I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading!**_

_Crazymel2008: __**I really am trying to keep it in his view as much as possible. I'm making it as if he's seeing everything going on and hearing things around him. Since they're so many characters going on here it may switch back a forth a bit. But most of it is indeed in his view and when he is talking about Sakura or a situation going on between anyone else and another he is just describing it from what he's hearing or seeing. Hope that helps:D **_

**JA NE EVERYONE!**

**FEED THE STARVING AUTHOR! MUNCH!**

**Jet-Lagged(:**


	4. The date

**Hey guys!**

**I'm SO SO SO sorry for the long update! I just recently started school and I'm trying to sort everything out. But I'm back!**

**Longer updates probably but I'll try to do it on the weekends.**

**So! **

**Here it is!**

XXX

"I can't believe this!"

I sighed inwardly as another glove went flying past my head.

"She _beat_ me! How could she beat _me_?"

"Well, she did pull off a triple." I said as I caught the guard that was zooming towards a poor frightened girl in the corner of the locker room.

"Who cares! I should've won!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes as I played with the skate guard, "what happened to all that talk yesterday? That you were just happy you skated a clean routine."

Ino flared her nostrils for a moment before shaking her head rapidly, "Yeah well that was before she beat me."

My thoughts suddenly became dark as I accidentally cracked her guard in half. How could she take back all those words she said yesterday? She sounded so sincere and caring. I had remembered the reason why I fell in love with her.

"Just leave it alone, Ino. Can't you just let Sakura have this one competition?"

She looked at me one a moment before shaking her head, "No. She doesn't deserve it. All she does is cry. She acts like she's the only one with pressure on her back. She's just weak."

"Ino, you know she's just doing it to-"

She placed a hand in front of my face before letting out a small growl in the back of her throat, "She's a fucking bitch. I tried to help her and she doesn't want it? Well fuck her then. I don't need her."

My teeth clenched together as I quickly turned around and started to walk.

"Sasuke?" Ino questioned as she watched me take my leave. I sighed once before gripping the cool metal of the door handle.

"You know, Ino. Yesterday, I caught a glimpse of the old you. The one I fell in love with. Who just wanted to skate for fun. Yet here you are, a selfish bitch."

"Sasuke! I love you-"

"Save it. How can a person without a heart love me? I may or may not call you. Goodbye." And with that, I pulled the door open and left.

XXX

_Honk!_

_Honk!_

_Honk!_

The car rang continuously as I found myself banging my forehead against the steering wheel. I hadn't even made it out of the parking lot yet. The moment I saw her heartbroken face I instantly regretted everything I said. But she just got me so pissed off! Then she had the nerve to-

"_Shit!"_ A loud voice shouted as I looked up to see a tear-stained Sakura in front of me. The mascara she was wearing had run down her face and her hair was let down out of that awful bun.

I stuck my head out of the window as I let out a hard laugh, "Ha, I scared you didn't I?"

She immediately frowned as she narrowed her eyes at me, "Shut up, Uchiha."

"You know you're kinda cute when you're mad."

Her frown became more apparent as she scoffed and continued her original path. For some reason…I didn't like the fact that she was running away. Becoming frantic, I opened my car door and ran over to her blocking her way. Her eyes immediately widened as she looked at my onyx ones curiously. I felt my mouth open and close as I tried to form a reason for my actions.

The words flew out of my mouth before I even had a chance to register them.

"Wanna go out for lunch with me?"

Her face became flabbergasted as she stared at me incredulously, "what did you just say?"

My face turned into a frown as I gave her my oh-so-famous smirk, "I don't like repeating myself, Sakura." I couldn't help but question why I had even asked her such a thing. I was in love with Ino, wasn't I? I didn't seem so sure anymore as I saw her mean side. Sakura, on the other hand, had always been sweet and even in rivalry she didn't take it far. She always offered a smile. Ino never did. She was bitter and cruel and would eat anyone's heart out if she wanted too. I felt contradicted as Sakura slid into the passenger's seat. My heart pounded as I felt guilty; as if I was cheating on Ino. But, I guess after our little confrontation…it's okay, right?

"Um, Sasuke? Are you going to drive? Or do you want me too?" Sakura's voice boomed through my thoughts as I turned towards her. I then realized my foot was still on the brake.

"Hn." I grunted as I turned around in my seat and slowly let my foot off the brake. However, the car didn't move backwards, it moved forwards.

"Sasuke!" She yelled as she braced herself against the dashboard. My eyes widened as I felt the car bump into the mini-van in front of us. I mentally cursed at myself as I slammed my foot back down on the brake and put the car in reverse. Yes, I checked this time. I threw the car in park and got out of the car with a large number of profanities pouring from my mouth. This was just perfect. I really needed this right now. I then heard a beautiful sound from the front seat. I turned my head around to see Sakura gripping her cheeks and a large smile adjourned on her face. She was laughing.

"What's so funny, pinky?" I questioned as I inspected the damage. The front of the person's car was dented and scraped. The grill was cracked and pushed out a bit. Jeez, all that from just a small amount of gas? This will cost a fortune to repair.

"Sasuke, leave it alone." Sakura called out from the car as her giggles began to subside.

"This person will kill me, Sakura. I can't just leave."

A glint of humor flickered in her eyes and she shook her head and laughed once more, "seriously, don't worry. It's my mom's car."

And that was all I needed to hear before I ran back into the car and sped out of the parking lot.

XXX

It was awkward alright. I kind of regretted asking her out to lunch. After all, I'm dating her immortal enemy. Okay, maybe that's a bit exaggerated. But hey, can you blame me? This girl's life was messed up and I tried to help. She just practically chewed me out and here we sit at a table in the middle of a small-town diner.

"So."

"Hn."

"How's Shikamaru doing?"

"Fine."

"That's good." Her eyes darted to every object and any person aside from me. I could practically tell she was nervous and she wasn't hiding it very well. Her hands kept fussing with her shirt and hair every five minutes. The urge to cut her hands off grew stronger.

"Sakura." Her eyes finally looked into my onyx ones for a moment before turning to look at my shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Stop being so nervous, it's annoying."

Her eyes lit up with anger as she unconsciously clenched her fists. I immediately smirked as a sense of triumph overcame me.

"I am _not _nervous. It would just be nice if you made conversation with me. But with you and your damn Uchiha pride would have to make that difficult."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes at me as she leaned back into her seat with her arms folded over her chest, "and that's precisely what I'm talking about."

At this point, I decided to push my luck with the girl. I leaned across the table and practically made her sink into her chair.

"If you want to make conversation, Sakura, then fine." I said as I propped my chin onto my hands and looked at her expectantly.

"What happened between you and Ino?"

Her eyes fogged over for a moment as she stared into space. My eyes followed her every blink as I waited for an answer.

"That's a long story."

"I like stories."

She smiled inwardly as she sighed and leaned towards me, "my mother."

"Wanna elaborate?"

"Well…"

Her eyes moved to stare at her lap for a few moments as I watched her intensely.

"Understand this now, Sasuke. If I tell you our past it does not leave this table."

"I get it."

"Alright."

Silence overcame us once more as she took a deep breath in and gave an uneasy smile.

"Ino and I had always been into sports since we were younger. It gave us a sense of accomplishment which we both sincerely enjoyed. Our moms were the best of friends through college and never separated. Obviously, we were hitched at the hips ever since we left the womb. It was one day though when I decided to join Figure Skating. I begged Ino to do it with me and we both took a few classes and really got into it.

"A year later, we entered our first competition and I came in first. Her mom just got so angry with me and became so competitive. My mom eventually returned her attitude and got worse. We became friends caught in a war between mothers. It was inevitable that at some point we would start fighting and well, it happened."

I leaned back in my chair for a moment before I started to see things from her view.

"Ino isn't a bad person. She always made an effort to become friends again…I just can't disappoint my mom. She's done so much for me."

I scoffed at that, "you mean hitting you?"

"You don't understand what she's been through because of me, Sasuke. I deserve every hit she throws."

"Why?"

She sighed at this, "I'm not ready to share that yet."

"Keeping things bottled up will eventually kill you."

The smirk she gave me practically sent a shiver up my spine.

"Maybe that's the point."

XXX

"What music do you listen too?" She asked as she began to scan through the stations. Her eyes focused on the bright, fluorescent screen in the center console.

"Anything really, except for country."

She laughed quietly before she landed on a classic rock station.

"I love this song." She said as the intro to Poison's "Fallen Angel" began to play.

"They're a classic really. A bit odd but had some good music for their time."

"I couldn't agree more."

The music drowned out anymore words that could really be said between us. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she lazily looked out the window. A small smile set on her lips as she began to daze of into an unknown world. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked right now. She just looked relaxed for once. Any other time I saw her was when she was crying her eyes out and fighting with her mother.

"I like you better this way." I mumbled out as I turned my attention back to the road ahead of me. Her eyes flickered in my direction for a moment before her lips began to move.

"What do you mean?"

I contemplated my reply for a moment before deciding on an appropriate answer, "realize this, Sakura. Any other time I see you is when we're at the rink. You're stressed as it is and crying your eyes out as your mom sits there and screams at you."

"I know…" she sighed off before shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"I guess I'm just relaxed." She said plainly a few moments later. I nodded in understanding as she gave a small smile to me.

"I always wanted to skate _Fallen Angel._"

My eyes soon found their way back to her face as I glanced at her curiously, "why haven't you?"

She paused a moment before snorting out her answer, "mother, of course."

I immediately rolled my eyes, "well I could've guessed that."

She laughed.

XXX

"That's it right there." She said pointing to a large yellow house with a blue roof on it.

"I see it." I replied as I threw the car into park and unlocked the doors.

Her hand reached out to grab the handle before she paused and looked at me doing the same thing.

"You're coming?"

"It's only polite to walk a lady to the door, you know." I said smirking as I walked next to her on the sidewalk up to her home.

"Yeah, but it's my mom."

I placed my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"Hn."

We both stopped in front of the door as she turned to face me.

"Sasuke…thank you."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "for?"

"Making me forget for a while."

I blinked a few times before giving her a brief nod, "maybe we should do that more often."

She smiled brightly up at me, "maybe we should." Her eyes glimmered with adoration towards me as I noticed her face coming closer to mine.

At this point I didn't realize I was the one leaning towards her.

Emerald eyes widened.

And I kissed her.

XXX

**Expect an update soon!**

**I know it's short and I really apologize. This will be the only short chapter!**

**As always, reviews are highly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been swamped with schoolwork and such. **

**Also, on another note, this story will be ending in possibly the next 5-10 chapters. It wasn't met to be a rather long one but something to fill the time while I thought out the sequel to "Follow Me" which will be out VERY soon. So I would definitely keep an eye out on it. The actual release date will be posted on my profile in the next few weeks. So make sure to keep checking back for updates.**

"**Addicted" will be longer than planned as well actually, it is a rather complicated story with a lot of components that are yet to be uncovered. Once I am done with this I will focus on ending that along with starting the sequel to "Follow Me" (in case you haven't heard, the title is going to be "The Phoenix") and eventually starting an ItaXSak fanfic as well. **

**Once again, please keep checking back on my profile for updates and other important information.**

**Other than that, ENJOY!**

**XXX**

I didn't know why I did it. There really wasn't a reason for it. I just couldn't help myself. The way she stared up at me with those innocent green eyes. She was practically begging for me to kiss her. The fire ignited in me as I realized how much I cared for her. A tingling sensation ran through my entire body as our breaths' mingled together. A small cry omitted from her as I pressed her against the front door to her home. Her hands locked around my neck as she pulled me down to her in an attempt for more access. I bent down slightly as I snaked a hand around her waist while the other carefully cupped her face.

I was shocked. The fire was building and slowly consuming me to a sinful nature. I was physically trembling as I tried to pull her even closer to me. I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath before diving back down to her silky lips. I could feel the softness of them as they heatedly moved against mine. Her scent was driving me up the walls as the aroma of cherry blossoms filled my nostrils. She was filling my senses like a drug- a drug I was getting addicted too; addicted too fast. I would have made it last longer but her dainty fingers found their way between up and abruptly pushed me away from her. She stared at me for a moment while trying to calm her breathing. A small blush adjourned her cheeks.

"What was that?" She asked incredulously as her face quickly looked toward the ground. I stayed silent for a moment. I didn't really have a reply to that. I, myself didn't know what "that" was. It just sort of happened, I guess.

"Hn."

She instantly grinded her teeth as she narrowed her eyes, "You just kiss me and all you have to say is, hn?"

"Yeah."

She threw her hands in the air dramatically as she threw open her front door.

"I cannot believe you! Here I am sitting here waiting for you say you like me after all these years of crushing on you and all you have to say is hn?" She shouted while taking a step into her house.

"I- wait, did you just say you liked me?"

Her eyes widened for a moment as her mouth gaped open. She glared and slammed the door instantly in my face, but of course not without saying, "Fuck off, Uchiha!"

I instantly smirked to myself as I slid my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Nothing like a typical Sakura reaction.

XXX

_17 missed calls from Ino3(I love you Sasuke!)_

_15 text messages from Ino3(I love you Sasuke!)_

_5 voicemails_

Sasuke sighed as he flipped his phone shut and plopped down on his bed. His mind was swarming with different opinions of the situation at hand. He had broken up with Ino. Well, unofficially but officially at the same time. But, no more than a few hours later, he stood in front of her number one rival's door and kissed her like no tomorrow.

She had kissed back.

His lips tilted upward at this knowledge. A warm feeling flooded his body as it swam through his veins reaching the tips of his fingers and toes. His entire system was tingling now with the new sensation. He liked her.

He liked her a lot.

It's not that he couldn't admit it- it was just that he didn't want to admit it. He knew it would ruin everything between them. In all secrecy, he enjoyed the bickering and the endless insults spat towards each other. It met to him that she acknowledged him and knew he was there. And Sasuke was almost certain the feeling was mutual. But Ino had always been in the way. Since the beginning -but don't get him wrong, of course, Ino caught his eyes before Sakura. However, he was a naive child. His feelings didn't last long. For heaven's sake! His stuffed bunny rabbit was more important to him then some silly girl with cooties.

But, Sakura.

Sakura had always been nice to him and stood by him whenever Ino wouldn't.

"_I don't know. She just doesn't seem like she cares anymore…"_

_A smiling pink-haired girl looked up at her best friend, "don't worry about it, Sasu-kun! She'll be back before you know it! Just give her some time. She did just get her period."_

"_Period?"_

_Her mouth fell open before she gave an uneasy smile, "Heh…don't worry…just…uh… girl stuff, ya know?"_

_Sasuke shook his head but didn't feel like pressing the issue further._

"_So you really think things will get better?" She grinned and threw an arm right around his shoulder._

"_If anyone knows Ino, it's me. You shouldn't worry about it. You guys love each other. All that matters right? And if anything happens, I'm here for you, okay? Remember that, always."_

Sasuke inwardly smiled at the memory. It was the first time he truly felt like he could open up and be honest with someone. He had never had a friend like that before and it made his heart swell up inside. She _was _always there for him. Even when her and Ino became mortal enemies, she still came to his rescue when she knew he needed her. They were still friends even if they didn't always act like it. They actually did get along but they always liked to bicker. He frowned at that moment.

He didn't think things through.

He acted upon instinct.

Did that kiss just completely ruin their friendship?

XXX

I took a deep breath as I threw the car in park and sunk back into my seat. I puffed out the air and slowly turned my head to observe the entrance at the school. There everyone sat in their well-known clicks. Ino immediately caught his attention as she sat around her familiar group of girls. Karin and Ami was with her along with Ayame. They were all gathered around Ino talking to her excitingly. Homecoming was coming up and he knew everyone expected Ino and I attend together; yet, I didn't feel the need to go. My eyes soon traveled over to the familiar pink-haired girl chatting idly with her friend Temari.

I sighed before opening my door and closing it to lean against my car. Sakura's face slowly made her way to face me as I stared at her openly. She sent me a small smile as I suddenly pushed away from the car and made my way over to her. Her face slowly brightened up before her eyes narrowed and glared at something coming from behind.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino's voice sounded from behind. My heart immediately dropped as I froze in mid-step. Slowly turning around, I looked to see Ino.

"Hi."

Her arms immediately encircled my body and crushed herself against me. Random sobs and happy laughter sounded from her randomly.

"I thought you were really left me, Sasuke! Oh, I waited all night for you to call. I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Really!"

I stayed frozen in my spot with my arms limp by my side. I saw Sakura glaring at the two of us out of the corner of my eye. Temari was also staring at her and questioning what was wrong? Sakura shrugged turned her head and walked away from my sight. I let my arms return Ino's embrace as I dug my face into her hair and sighed. This was not going to be as easy as I was hoping for it to be.

"Sasuke?" Ino questioned as she peered up at me through her long blonde bangs. I looked down at her and waited for her to continue.

"I'm so sorry… I'll apologize to Sakura if you want. Anything, but please…don't leave me."

My eyes widened as I took her by the shoulders and held her away from me as I looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you get it, Ino? I don't want you to apologize because I asked you too. I want you to apologize because you _want _too."

"B-but-"

"No, I'm so sick of you always getting what you want Ino and treating everyone else around you like shit."

"That's not true!"

I looked away from her face and dropped my hands from her shoulders. She immediately tried to reach out and touch my face but I instantly recoiled back.

"Sasuke?" She asked in a quiet voice. I could hear the tears rolling down her cheeks as they dripped down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ino. You changed and it's not in a good way."

She shook her head and her shoulders shook uncontrollably, "Please, Sasuke, you cannot leave me. I-I, you just can't. I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

I shook my head as I turned my back to her.

"No you don't. Don't lie to me, Yamanka." I walked towards the school and entered the building without her. Hundreds of faces turned to look at me but I kept my head down and only peered up through my bangs. I didn't need this now. I needed to find Sakura and ask for her advice. She'll be there for me. I know it.

"Hey man." I turned my head around to see Shikamaru standing next to me.

"Hey, you see Sakura anywhere?" He nodded once and pointed towards the art room.

"Went in there a little while ago. I think she has a free period first."

"Thanks…"

I went to walk forward and a hand landed on my chest.

"Hey, where's Ino?" Shikamaru questioned me as he rose an eyebrow.

"Broke up with her. I have no idea."

Shikamaru nodded once and walked away.

XXX

I peeked in through the window in the door leading to the art room. Sakura was stand in the middle of the floor covered head to toe in paint. She was standing in front of a canvas with a large grin plastered on her face. I pushed open the door and stood quietly behind her as she admired her artwork.

"Sakura."

Her brushed flew out of her hand and landed on the floor in front of her as she jumped. I smirked to myself as she turned around to face me.

"Sasuke?"

"Aa."

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged once as I stepped further into the room towards her.

"I wanted to talk to you."

She rose her delicate pink eyebrows at me in question, "Talk about what?"

I looked past her shoulder at the painting she was currently working on, "What were you doing in here?"

She panicked for a moment before stepping into my line of view, "Working on my art project and if you don't mind- I'd prefer if you'd leave."

I chuckled at her rudeness as I took another step closer, "I'll leave if you join me in another room so we can talk."

"Who said I was going to talk to you?"

I sighed in frustration as I ran a hand through my hair, "Sakura, just give me a few minutes."

"Why?"

"_Because _I need to talk to you." I gritted out.

"I don't care about what you need to say nor do I want to hear it-"

"_God dammit, _Sakura. Just _five _freaking minutes."

She groaned in annoyance as she wiped more paint on her face and briskly walked past me.

"Hurry up, Uchiha." She commanded as her impatience bled through her words. My eyes widened slightly as I followed her out of the art room. We made our way to an empty classroom across the hall. We stepped inside and locked the door behind us. Sakura immediately whipped around to face me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well? Get it over with."

"Is there a reason you're being so bitchy with me?"

"_Excuse me? _I'm not being bitchy! I'm pissed because you just randomly kiss me and have the nerve not to say anything after? What do you expect, Sasuke? For me to just be head over heels for you in an instant? Sorry, but I'm not like the other whores who follow you around!"

I stared at her, letting her continue in her small rant. I watched as her eyes glittered with fury as her hands moved rapidly around her in a frenzied motion. Smirking, I easily caught her wrist in my hand, pausing her mouth in mid-rant. "Are you done?"

"Of course I'm not done! What do you-"

"I'm not going to listen to you complain all day. I'm here to talk. Not listen."

She ripped her wrist from me hand as she placed her hands on her hips. "Fine then, Uchiha. Say what you need to say."

"_Firstly_," I growled out at her, "stop calling me Uchiha. It's _pissing _me off." Her eyes flicked in shock before narrowing again at me.

"Fine."

"Now, I wanted to tell you that the kiss wasn't really planned." She raised an eyebrow at me quizzically.

"Okay?"

"I mean, the reason I didn't say anything after is because I didn't know what _to _say. I just acted on impulse. You just looked so…adorable and I just…"

A small smile set on her lips as she stared up at me, "You're terrible with words, Sasuke."

I mentally sighed as I let my head droop, "I know."

She grinned as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Just as long as you do." I met her gaze instantly as I let my own smile flutter across my face as I stared intently into her emerald orbs. Her eyes drooped for a moment as she looked down sadly.

"Wait, so does this mean…?"

I found myself growing more and more curious, "Hn?"

"Like, well, does Ino know?"

I chuckled before pulling her against my chest in a tight embrace.

"Ino isn't an issue anymore. For me at least."

"What?"

"I broke up with her."

"You did _what?"_ I flinched at her heightened voice as I instantly took a step back.

"Why? What happened?"

I covered her mouth with my hand before she delved deeper into the situation at hand.

"She wasn't the person I thought she was. Simple as that."

"But-"

"Sakura, leave it alone."

She stayed silent for a moment before peering up at me through her pink bangs, "Does this mean…we're together?"

I faltered for a moment before smirking at her.

"Aa."

XXX

**And another chapter(:**

**As always, reviews are highly appreciated and looked forward too. I truly do enjoy reading them all and if you guys have any questions feel free to inbox me whenever.**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello from planet Vulcan.**

_**StarKiss666:**_

**Whoah. Talk about a long review:D This makes me happy! *happy dance* Anywhos, you have a lot of questions in there and suggestions. More characters are going to be introduced into the story. I'm trying not to rush it too much. However, Deidara will be in it along with Gaara because those two are part of my favorite characters and their personalities would complement this story rather well. Also, on another note, Naruto will in fact be presented in the next 2 or 3 chapters. It'll probably be the last place you'd expect him to be as well so please feel free to make inferences now:D Thanks for the awesome review:D Totally loved all your opinions and enjoyed reading it!**

_**TheGirlWhoWasInLoveWithJapan:**_

**I really enjoyed reading your review and I'm extremely happy that my story made your day much better than it was currently going. Hopefully, you won't have to go through any other's like that. **

**XXX**

**I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story. This is my fantasy right now for skating since I've been down for 4 months. I will hopefully be returning early December. Haha lesson learned: When your coach tells you to stick your landing during double axels off-ice, don't listen:D **

**XXX **

**ENJOY!**

XXX

It was quiet. Of course, I prefer a silent atmosphere, however, in Sakura's case? I was used to constant bickering and insulting. Odd would be there word to describe the calmness surrounding us as we sat huddled together at the movies. I watched her precociously as her eyes stayed glued to the screen. Her fingers were constantly digging into her popcorn and her dainty fingers would pick one individual kernel each time. It almost humored me. Usually, a person would grab a hand full and shove it into their mouths disgustingly. She on the other hand, cherished every single piece as if it would be her last. I smirked inwardly as I leaned back into my chair and averted my gaze to the movie currently playing. We had decided to view the movie _Paranormal Activity 3. _I was honestly surprised by her choice. Ino would've usually insisted we see one of those comedy/romance movies. Silently I was grateful Sakura didn't enjoy those movies. I don't think I could sit through another.

I listened to the multiple people screaming and crying into their boyfriend's shoulders every time something would pop up on the screen. Sakura, on the other hand, would simply jump or maybe show a flicker of shock on her face but it was always soon replaced with a grin or quiet laugh towards her own reaction. I kind of enjoyed this fact. I could actually watch a movie without having to listen to Ino's crying and clinging every few moments. My eyes soon moved back to the girl seated next to me. She was leaning forward onto her knees as her chin stayed propped in the comfort of her palm. Her face completely emotionless as she stared ahead- her lips would move every few minutes as if she was having a conversation. After listening a bit more intently, I realized she was making inferences every few moments. I had no idea she was an English nerd.

The movie soon ended as people made their way out of the darkness of the movie theatre. Sakura and I, however, sat there frozen as we continued to view the credits. Secretly, both of us were hoping for a surprise clip at the end of the movie. It was starting to become a tradition again. Back when we were younger, Sakura and I would force Ino to stay after a movie just in case they were going to show a clip to the next movie or sequel. I let a deep chuckle escape my lips as she glanced at me curiously. I shook my head in response as she shrugged and returned her attention back to the screen.

"I don't think there is a clip this time around." She sighed as she stood up from her seat and gathered her jacket and purse. I nodded in agreement as I soon followed her actions and exited the theatre behind her.

"I really enjoyed that! It's sad that the series is over. I loved these movies."

"Aa."

"In fact, maybe they'll have a parent's point of view from when they were kids or something." She chided as her hand slowly slid into its place- clasped in mine.

"I highly doubt that, Sakura. It'll get stupid if they do that." She silently glared.

"Yeah, but I don't want it to end. I'm sure it couldn't get as bad as _Nightmare On Elm Street_ did after they made the third one."

I smirked, "They kept that going for way to long. Should've stopped it after _Dream Warriors._" Sakura nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" She agreed as I opened the car door for her and she slid into the passenger seat. I followed suit as I turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life. "So, Sasuke, where are we off too next?"

"Home." I informed her as I turned slightly around in my seat and put the car in reverse. I could see her pouting out of the corner of my eye as I drove out of the parking lot.

"What?"

She sighed, "I don't want to go home just yet."

"Well, where would you like to go then?" I inquired as I pulled out my phone and checked for any text messages. She fluttered her eyes as she glanced at me shyly.

"I could go for some pizza."

I couldn't help the laugh that protruded from me as I shook my head and smirked at her, "You _just _ate an entirely too large bag of popcorn and you're asking for pizza?" She nodded and I sighed and smiled.

"You owe me."

Her face became serious as she glanced down at her lap, "I know."

XXX

"Sakura, you need to go out there now." Kakashi told her as she shook her head and faltered backwards into a wall.

"I can't. She's out there."

Kakashi sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I understand what you're saying, but I promise this is good for you."

"But what if she doesn't think I'm good enough. I don't think I can take any negative comments, Sensei."

"Trust me when I say you've been through worse than anything she can conjure up." He said as he placed a comforting hand on her head. She took a deep breath and nodded as she slowly stepped out onto the ice and skated towards the center. I took the advantage at this time to walk over to her coach and stand next to him.

"Hey Sasuke." He greeted as he adjusted the beanie cap covering his eye.

"What's going on?" I asked as I watched a middle-aged woman study Sakura with a critical eye. Kakashi sighed as he leaned against the boards.

"Tsunade, one of the best coaches in the entire world." He replied as he too stared at the pair on the ice.

"What's she doing here?" I already knew the answer when I asked, but I had to make sure my theory was correct.

"Her mother paid her to come- thinks she will make Sakura better than I ever could." He grounded out as he pushed himself off from the boards and walked into a locker room. "That woman is terrible to that girl. I honestly don't know what to do. I've tried reporting it but Sakura would admit her problem so I look like I'm trying to take Sakura from her without a reason."

I nodded, "I've been trying to keep an eye on her as much as possible."

Kakashi smiled, "I know you have and it shows. Her skating has become much more emotional since she's been with you. She seems to be much more happy than I've ever known her to be. You're good for her, Sasuke. That girl needs some care in her life. She can only take so much before she breaks."

I mentally sighed as his words sunk in. I knew this already. I did, but hearing it from her own coach really struck something inside of me. I wanted to save her from that woman. I really did but there was only so much I can do for Sakura. She has to put some effort into it too. But the dilemma was that she didn't want to disappoint her mother. I clenched my fist involuntarily as I took a step towards Kakashi.

"I know, Kakashi. I'm really trying to make her happy. I do care." He patted my shoulder in response.

"I'm glad she knows you kid. You're slowly mending her back together."

XXX

Three hours I stood in the freezing cold rink watching my girlfriend and Tsunade train together. The woman was strict and made Sakura work harder than she really could. She looked truly exhausted by the time she came off the ice and collapsed into a seat by the door. Her breathing was frantic as she dragged her hands down her face in an attempt to calm her rushed heart rate. I smirked at her as I went and stood next to her letting her head rest against my outer thigh.

"I am so tired." She whined as she let out a puff of air making her bangs flutter slightly. I ran a hand through her hair as I rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Sakura." A tough voice called as Tsunade, herself, stepped off the ice. Sakura immediately straightened up as she bowed her head respectfully.

"Tsunade-sensei." A small smile graced the lips of the blonde as she turned her attention towards me for a moment. I took in her appearance quietly as I mentally noted her face. Her eyes were a bright hazel and her lips were set into a fine line. A few wrinkles gathered there from over-excessive yelling I presumed. She had a rather pale complexion which is assumed considering she spends her life in a rink. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into two pony-tails and a small blue diamond was tattooed on her forehead.

"Why, Sakura, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

Sakura looked at me shyly as nodded, "Yes, I do." Tsunade pressed her lips together as she continued to stare at my curiously.

"Quite a fine looking boy, you are Mr...?

"Sasuke Uchiha." I replied as I gave a slight nod in her direction. She narrowed her eyes before smiling.

"Aa, I see. Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I hope you're treating this girl well. She's a beautiful skater." She remarked as she sent another smile towards Sakura. The pinkette's face immediately lit up as she let a grin spread across her mouth.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sensei." She thanked as she stood up from her seat. I placed an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against my side. Tsunade laughed for a moment before placing her hand before her.

"Look at you two. Such a cute couple, my damn husband doesn't do anything accept write his filthy books. You got a brother, Uchiha?"

Sakura burst out into a fit of laughter as I gaped at her. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not because she kept staring at me expectantly.

"Yes."

She smirked and shook her head, "Don't worry, kid. I'm just joking. Alright, I'm gonna head out. See you bright and early tomorrow, Sakura. Have a good night. You too, Sasuke."

I gave a slight wave as Sakura beamed upwardly at me, "Did you _hear _that? I can't believe someone of her stature would complement me! This is insane!" Her fingers gripped her head in excitement as I smirked and placed a kiss on her head.

"Believe it or not, Sakura. Your mother was wrong."

She smiled, "For once, I agree."

XXX

I shut the car off as I turned to face the girl currently gazing out my window with a worried glance.

"Sakura." I called calmly pulling her from her trance. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I asked while taking her hand in mine and made small patterns on the inside of her palm. She shook her head and groaned.

"You know you can't." I dropped her hand from mine and ran a hand through my hair angrily.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime."

"No, I don't."

"Are you embarrassed of me, Sakura?" I growled out as I glared at her openly. She flinched back as she let a frown ruin her features.

"No, not at all and you know that. I just don't want her to get angry, Sasuke."

"I'll protect you. You can come stay with me."

She shook her head, "No. I'm not leaving her."

"You can't let her beat you for forever! And I'm not gonna just sit her and watch her slowly kill you! What if I'm not here one day and she actually chokes you? You'll die, Sakura. Do you not realize how dangerous this situation is?"

"I know!" She shouted. "I'm not stupid, Sasuke. She won't do it. I know she won't."

"How do you know that, Sakura? Give me one example as to how you know this."

"She loves me." She whispered quietly as if she was trying to convince herself that. I closed my mouth as my witty reply died on my tongue. Tears escaped her eyes as she rubbed at them furiously. "She does, Sasuke. I know she does." I unbuckled my seat belt and pulled her into my lap as I ran my hand through her hair repeatedly. She clenched onto my shirt tightly as she gritted her teeth and tried to control her sobbing.

"I want to leave, Sasuke. But I can't leave her alone. She needs me." I swallowed the large lump of regret gathering in my throat.

"I know, Sakura. I know." She finally broke as her sobs grew louder and my shirt grew wetter. I sighed and buried my face into her neck and placed a kiss at the junction there in an effort to calm her down. "I'll let you decide on what you want to do, Sakura. Just promise me, promise me you'll stay safe."

She smiled up at me with tear-stained cheeks, "I promise."

XXX

I tapped my pencil quickly against the plastic cover of the desk I was seated at. The teacher continued to lecture us about the physical properties of Au, also known as gold. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I glanced at the clock anxiously. Five more minutes before we were released. I returned my eyes back to the teacher as he continued to wipe the sweat gathering at his brow as he wobbled across the room. The man was a genius, however, he had terrible cardio due to a heart condition. We felt bad for him, really, so we usually tried to behave as much as possible. He was a good teacher and he deserved the respect.

Sakura sat a few seats away from me as her pencil furiously scratched at the paper she was writing on. I had once asked her why she was always so attentive in school. She claimed she wanted to go a good college in order to get away from her mother so she had to keep her grades up because her mother wouldn't pay for tuition fees. I felt bad for her of course and offered aid in financial aspects but she immediately declined. She must've felt me staring at her because she turned to face me and a blush tinted at her cheeks. I smirked inwardly at my accomplishment as I saw Ino glaring at us out of the corner of my eyes.

The school had taken our relationship rather well. In fact, a lot of people were much happier that I left Ino. Apparently she bullied plenty of girls who even glanced at me for a moment. I even got a few thank you letters at my door for breaking up with her. I chuckled at Ino as she stuck her nose in the air bitchily. I was internally grateful for my decision too. Sakura was a lot more fun to have around then Ino ever was. I think that is why she's so jealous right now. She knew she couldn't make me happy as Sakura has in the last week. We were both good for each other. Even Shikamaru supported me dating Sakura but he had failed to tell me he wanted to go out with Ino for a long time. I felt bad for the guy, watching your best friend date your childhood crush. It had to be hell for him.

The bell rang and the class instantly became a mixture of voices and thuds of backpacks hitting desks. I stayed seated until the room was cleared out before making my exit. I had no desire to get caught in the mob of a let of class. You can get killed, you know.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called to me as she ran over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey, babe." I replied as I returned the embrace and pulled her flush against me. She let out a giggle as I pressed kisses down her cheek to her neck.

"Stop it…" She whispered, "We're in public!" A laugh escaped her as I placed a kiss on her nose.

"So?" I grabbed her hand and slowly led her down the hall towards our lockers. Which are conveniently right across from each other.

"Why do I even bother." She mumbled teasingly as she entered her combination and unlocked the steel locker door. I smirked as I turned around and leaned against the lockers. She hurriedly gathered her stuff together and made her towards me. Her arms found their way around my neck as I let my own rest on her hips. She let her weight rest forward as I continued to lean my back against the lockers. Her lips found my neck as she trailed faint kisses up it to my ear.

"You look like a bad ass right now. It's kind of turning me on." She whispered as her lips turn upwards into a sexy smirk. My eyes widened as I let a smirk of my own mirror hers.

"I can fix that." I kissed down her forehead to her nose before finding her lips and kissed her slowly. She let a small giggle escape as she pulled my head down slightly as she reached up on the tip of her toes. Another smirk found its way onto my face as I pressed my lips against hers more forcefully. Her eyes fluttered closed as I let my tongue slowly trace the outer contours of her lips. She instantly opened them as my tongue slid in smoothly and met hers to play. Just as they began to fight for dominance, furious footsteps sounded in the hallway as a gasp sounded behind them.

"_**Sakura Haruno!" **_Sakura was ripped from my arms instantly as she was turned around to look into the eyes of her mother.

"M-mom!" She stated as her face grew a dark shade of red. Sakura's eyes flickered to mine as fear reflected in them. Her mother's anger turned to glare at me and the only word that I could form slowly slid from my lips.

"_Shit._"

XXX

**How's that for a quick update? BOOYAH! **

**As always, reviews are highly appreciated and looked forward too.**

**RANT CORNER:**

**HAS ANYONE ELSE BEEN AS PISSED AS ME ABOUT THE MANGA RECENTLY? THEY SHOW SASUKE FOR LIKE A PAGE AND THEN HE'S NOT MENTIONED AGAIN FOR LIKE ANOTHER 4 CHAPTERS? IUGHHHH I WANNA SEE THE FIGHT ALREADY! ITS DRIVING ME INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE.**

**Okay, I'm done now. **

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	7. Chapter 7

I mentally hung myself as I stared at the woman currently holding Sakura by the hair roughly snapping her head back. My girlfriend let out a shriek as her hair was ripped out. I clenched my teeth together as I tried to restrain myself from charging over there and knocking out the mother in one swift punch.

"Mom! Let me explain!" Sakura begged as her mom spun her around to look her in the eyes.

"How could you _defy _me like this? Going behind my back and dating this-this piece of _shit." _Hana seethed out as she spit in Sakura's face. I unconsciously curled my fingers into an iron tight grip as I narrowed my eyes at the older woman. Sakura gasped as she ripped her wrists out of her mother's grip.

"How _dare _you say something like that? He's twice the person you'll ever be. He cares, mom, unlike _you- _ah!" Sakura yelped as she was knocked to the ground. Hana's hand was still positioned in the air as she glared down at her daughter. Sakura began to tremble as she scurried backwards away from the woman. I felt my body heat up as my heart began to beat faster and faster. Before I knew it Sakura was pulled behind me and my hands were around Hana's throat.

"Don't you _ever touch her._" I screamed as my fingers tightened leaving small purple blotches. Hana clawed at my hands as her face began to turn an ugly shade of blue. I then felt small delicate hands tugging at my wrists.

"Sasu_ke._" Sakura begged as she tried to pry my hands away from her mother's neck. I shook my head as I pressed forward bringing Hana against a wall. "Sasuke please let her go!"

I didn't hear her pleads nor did I hear her sobs. It felt like an entire force was taking over my body as my vision bled red. Something snapped in me. I didn't know what it was. But I felt…invincible. As if the entire world was on my time, my command. Their will to do any of my decisions and if not…

A terrible consequence.

And Sakura's mother was about to experience it.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A gruff voice called down from the hall. My head turned as my grip slackened around the woman's neck. "Let go of that woman this instant!" Anko roared as she came ripping down the hallway and pulled Hana away from me. I instantly let out a growl as I tried to secure my hands around the woman's neck once more. "Sasuke! That is enough!"

I froze for a moment as the world seemed to catch up with me and I stared at Sakura's crying form. Guilty, I took a step back unconsciously. How could I have done that? Nonetheless to Hana but for Sakura to witness that? Even though her mom didn't deserve Sakura's love, she still carried it with her. I knew this. Why didn't I stop? Why did I continue on with such ferocity that I brought my own girlfriend to tears? I held a hand out towards Sakura. "Sakura…" Her emerald eyes snapped up to look at me and what I saw in them truly frightened me. So much anger and hatred was being directed towards me and the tension our eyes held felt like a ton of bricks were place upon my shoulders. I swallowed any type of comment and averted my eyes to the ground.

"How _could_ you, Sasuke?" Her voice came out in a harsh whisper. I shrugged wordlessly as I tried to brush the subject off.

"It's not like what I was doing was bad, Sakura. She was going to hurt you!" I gritted back as I tried to stay clear of the police who were now piling into the school.

"That doesn't give you the right to- UGH!" She threw her hands in the air as she stomped over to her crying mother. She placed her arms carefully around her mother's weeping form as she whispered soothing words into Hana's ears. I felt my eyes slightly ache as I tried to suspend the tears from spilling over. How could she feel like this was my fault? Her mother was going to hurt her and I wasn't going to stand by and watch. I shook my head. I wasn't to blame here…but why am I feeling so guilty? These thoughts continued to plague me as I watched Sakura and Hana walk down the hallway of the school with a policeman.

"Sasuke." A deep voice called me from my right. I instantly flinched as I recognized the familiar voice.

"Hello, Uncle."

"Your father will not be pleased." Madara stated bluntly as he placed the foreign metal around my wrists.

I shrugged, "Since when is he ever?" I retorted back as I walked past my uncle and into the police car that I remembered riding around in when I was a child. I glanced back outside the window towards my uncle and the sight I received unsettled me to no end.

Madara smirked.

XXX

The coolness of the cell sent a shiver up my spine as I leaned my head back against the cement wall. I watch warily as men across from me sent me dirty looks in spite of their current positions. I felt myself stiffen as one man moved his index finger horizontally across his throat. I snorted and rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. These men did not intimidate me in the slightest. I had the upper hand in this war. I've been in plenty of fights before and jail recruits were the least of my worries at the current moment.

I closed my eyes as I tried to push back my fears of Sakura getting beaten at this very moment. My eyelids tighten as I tried to block out the sounds of Sakura screaming while blood poured from her abdomen. No, I wouldn't allow something like that to happen. The man standing across from me in the holding cell cleared his throat gaining my attention.

"You think you own this place?" He huffed out. His chest expanded when he sucked in a good amount of air in order to intimidate me. I scoffed and turned my head in the opposite direction, completely ignoring his gaze. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He commanded. His hand shot out to grab my shoulder and whipped me around to face him. I lost my balance for a split second and stumbled forward a few feet.

"Don't touch me." I spat out towards him as I shoved his body back a few feet, "And don't come near me either."

The man let out a cold laugh while he gripped my collar tightly in his chubby hands. He probably has at least a foot on me and a hundred pounds, but I had the knowledge. I gazed at him calmly as I watched the sweat slowly travel down his face from the small exertion. I bit the inside of my cheek in order stiff a chuckle threaten to escape. Is this guy serious?

"Don't talk back to me, emu."

I rolled my eyes, "Pretty sure it's pronounced e-_mo_." I corrected with a nod. He let out a growl and swung his fist in the direction of my head. I ducked down in my jacket, easily missing the punch. "Hitting people without rationalizing the situation usually means you are going to miss."

"Don't talk down to me, emu!"

I ripped his hands off my jacket and stepped back. "For the _second_ time..." I seethed out, "It's em_o_. And I'm talking to you slowly because I firmly believe you wouldn't comprehend my words at a regular pace."

I caught his fist while grinding my teeth at the impact. I felt a tendon rip as I pushed him back causing him to sway on his feet and crash into the wall. "And that," I nodded, "is how you fight. Notice, I didn't even throw one punch."

"Why you little-"

"You never fail at getting into a fight, do you son?" I froze in mid-step as I whipped my head around to look at my otousan.

"Father," I nodded stiffly.

Fugaku's lips tilted downwards, "Follow me, your mother is worried."

His eyes turned to glare at me as I mumbled under my breath, "There's a change."

Xxx

"Hey," Shikamaru called out to me as I got out of my car.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked while shrugging on my large black hoodie with a giant Jack Skellington face on it. He nodded towards the rink and I instantly understood. "You and Ino then?"

"Aa."

"Hn." We then started to walk towards the rink. The doors swung open and a large gust of cold air bit at my face. Shikamaru let out a shiver as we both trudged through the familiar hallways to the practice rinks in the back. A squeal sounded to our right as I watched a purple blob pounce of him.

"Shika!" Ino smiled up at him as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The Nara blushed and cleared his throat.

"You are so troublesome." He said with a smile while he grabbed her hand and walked ahead of me to the entrance for the ice.

And what I saw almost caused me to rip the door off its hinges.

"Sakura-chan!" A blonde-hair blue-eyed boy yelled as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Tsunade stood behind them with a large smile as she enveloped the two in a hug. I watched seething as Sakura threw her head back and gave a genuine laugh. The blonde boy skated off as Sakura chased right after him with a fresh glob of snow nestled in the palm of her glove.

"Get back here, Naruto!" She laughed while whipping the snowball at his head. The boy froze when he felt the wet substance make contact with his beanie cap. He turned around and gave her a sly smile.

"You shouldn't have done that, Saki." He waggled his index finger in her direction as I scrutinized each and every moved. I heard her squeal and try to skate off when the boy tackled her to the ice and tickled her sides. Her beautiful rosette-colored hair spread around her head in a halo-like matter while her lips opened in laughter. "Got you, Sakura-chan!"

"No! God, please aha! Stop!" She squirmed under him as he leaned down towards her face. She suddenly stopped moving as I watched the blonde sensually rub his nose against her own. "Naruto?" I heard her question as she did the cute tilt of the head.

He smiled and kissed the corner of her lips, "yes?"

My eyes bled red.

XXX

"Sakura! Keep your head up! Relax your shoulders you look like a hunched toad!" Tsunade yelled out. "Aha! That's much better! Keep it just like that! Stay down in your knees! Down in your knees! _Sakura!"_ She continued to yell out. I watched as the pinkette fall on her triple toe loop. Her eyes squinted while she gritted her teeth together and lied still on the ice. I felt my muscles tense and I found myself walking across the ice.

"Hey! You can't be on here without skates!" I turned my head to watch the same boy, Naruto, come skating towards me. I clenched my fists and ignored him and continued walking towards her. He came to a stop in front of me and stretched his arms out to the sides. "Look, you can't be out here." His bright blue eyes pierced up at me from under his choppy bangs that were spitting out from under his beanie. I took this moment to size him up. He wasn't much bigger than me, his arms were defined and muscular and he had a pair of ripped skinny jeans on. A lip ring dangled from his lower lip and he had on a Breaking Benjamin shirt on.

"I need to make sure she's okay." I told him while stepping to the side. His hockey skates snowed my jeans slightly when stopped in front of me again. At this point, I was pissed and Naruto wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Look," He pointed behind him. Sakura was pushing herself from the ice and rubbing her hip. "She's fine." I glared at him and pretended to turn around before sprinting past him.

"Sakura!" I shouted towards her. Bright excited emerald eyes turned towards me and the frown she was wearing turned into a grimace.

"What are you doing, Sasu-_ke!" _I had lost my footing and tripped onto my stomach causing me to go sliding towards her and taking her legs out from under her. She felt on top of me as we both went sliding across the ice. Our legs and arms were in a tangled mess as a screeched pierce her lips. She kicked her legs up and dug them into the ice in order to slow our sliding to a stop. I laid my head back against the ice while my breathing came out hard and ragged.

"Ugh…" I groaned when she got up off of me and brushed the snow off her pants. She crossed her arms and glared down at me.

"What do you think you are _doing_?" She questioned while grabbing my hand and pulling me back onto my feet. I shrugged nonchantly and gazed at her glaring coach.

"Uchiha! You can't be on the ice without skates! You know this!" Tsunade boomed while stomping her way over here on skates.

"Hn."

"Get your damn ass off this ice!"

"No." I said simply and completely ignored her outraged expression. I turned to face Sakura and stared down her with my onyx eyes. She froze momentarily before snorting.

"Go away."

"Not till we talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." She told me as if it were the most obviously thing in the world.

"_Sakura." _I growled out. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Sasuke." She retorted.

"Since when did you grow a backbone? What happened to the crying Sakura who hated her mommy-" I felt my head turn from the impact as her hand connected with my face.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Naruto intervened. He grabbed her hand from the air and enlaced her fingers in his. Her face instantly softened as she looked over at Naruto.

"Nothing. Sasuke's just being an ass."

"I am not-"

"Sasuke, huh? Nice too meet you. I'm Naruto." I gazed at his hand and raised a delicate eyebrow. Like hell I was going to shake hands with that bastard. His eyes hardened before he placed his hand to his side and gave a short laugh. "Well then."

Sakura glared at me from under her eyelashes, "_Sasuke,"_ She gritted out, "meet Naruto, my coach's son. Naruto, meet Sasuke- my ex-boyfriend."

My eyes flashed up at her in shock as she ignored my gaze and looked up at Naruto.

"Oh, that's him? Well I hope you don't mind if I steal her, right?" Naruto asked jokingly. Sakura let out a laugh and smiled brightly up at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Sasuke-" Sakura warned. I placed a hand in her face.

"I don't like you, Naruto."

The said boy stared at my hand that was blocking Sakura's face from me view. His eyes narrowed at me before pushing my hand down.

"Don't be rude to her. She doesn't deserve it." He said to me as if I needed to be told that.

"She lets her mom treat her like shit, what's the difference?" I interjected while sending a sly smile towards Sakura. Her eyes widened and slowly glazed over as tears prickled at the surface. My heart dropped at the sight. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so _mad. _How could she possibly replace me so quickly? It only happened just yesterday. I need her so damn much. I didn't want her to leave me. I wanted to hold her in my arms and soothe her from her nightmares. I wanted to be there for her.

And it killed me to watch as Naruto was everything I wanted to be and more. The way she gazed up at him so lovingly. I hated it. It made my blood boil and gave me the urge to kill.

"Don't talk about her like that, you bastard." Naruto growled out as he placed her slightly behind him. My eyes narrowed at the two of them. He thought he needed to protect her from me? I let out a feral growl as I stepped towards him. He was only a few inches taller than me plus three inches from his hockey skates.

"Boys, I won't allow any fighting in my rink." Tsunade informed as she took a step towards the two of us.

"I'll talk about that bitch anyway I want."

Naruto didn't even think twice as we both launched ourselves at each other.

XXXX

**I know! I know! It took me a really long time to update but in my defense; it's my school's fault. Damn homework I swear. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Oh and I finally got the first chapter to "Follow Me" sequel!**

***dances happily* **

**I also will be updating "Addicted" sometime next week.**

**Review please! So I know people still like this story! **

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note at the end.**

* * *

><p>Sakura let out an extremely loud screech as I tackled Naruto to the ice. Her eyes were wide and frantic while she stared down at us. Her blades shed some snow on our clothing when she jumped back. My hands were firmly planted on the blonde's chest and pinning him to the ground. His arms flailed around violently and I couldn't help the slight satisfaction filling me. His slight grunt rumbled through my hands and I pressed even harder into his sternum. A slight puff of air fanned over my face when I applied the presure. Naruto began to cough wildly and I easily grabbed his leg and brought his neck into a chokehold.<p>

But I completely underestimated him.

His arms landed a firm grip on my shoulders and his knee bent so he could flash his blade at my arm. I instantly recoiled and he flipped me over his head. My back hit the ice and another swell of air left my body. His fists became blurred as they continued to hammer into my face. I could hear the pops and crack as he hit my mandible. Tsunade eventually stepped in and pulled Naruto off of me. His mouth never stopped shooting profanities at me the entire duration.

"You god damn bastard! Don't ever treat a woman like that! Specially Sakura!" He kept pulling against Tsunade's firm grip around his waist and the woman found her toepicks digging deepers into the frozen water.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Her commands went unoticed for Naruto continued to swing his fists at me in an attempt to get another hit in.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura's timid voice interupted the silence and I found my head snapping to look at her. For all the years I have ever known her, the voice I've heard have never compared to the fear enlaced tones I heard just now. I flinched back slightly. Was...I hurting her _that _much? My very presence seemed to thicken the air for her. I hated being the one she was afraid of. Why couldn't I have done this better? What was I _thinking_?

The blonde boy's blue eyes flickered up and his movements wavered. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" He perused. Tsunade dropped her grip and Naruto instantly rushed to her side. His hands finding her cheeks and cupping them delicately. Then, and only then, the tears became apparent. Her black eyeliner was smudged and slowly trailing down her porcelin skin. Her eyes slightly dialated and strained from the pressure. I watched with gritted teach as Naruto used the pad of his thumb to remove the salty mixture. "Please, please don't cry. I'm sorry." My eyes narrowed. He made it sound so simple. It irked me in many ways I hadn't thought possible. I bowed my head and stared hard at the ice. What was wrong with those two very words? I shook my thoughts.

I knew exactly why it was so hard for me.

Those two words were the biggest lie that had ever been fed to me over the span of my entire life. They signified caring. No one cared about me. My family practically looked right through me and every time they used those putrid words, they were void of emotion. I hated them with a passion that seemed indescribible. I never used them because I didn't want to ever not mean them. I was simply afraid I would break those small words of hope.

"It's alright." She answered quietly. Her voice slightly hoarse as she pulled her face from Naruto's hands and quickly wiped at her tears. "I just don't want to see anymore violence. I _hate _the sight of it." The blonde emo nodded in understanding. Did he even know about Sakura's private life? The beatings she endured almost every moment of every day? I highly doubted it. It seemed irrational that she would tell this man everything in the span of a mere few days. She wasn't that stupid...was she? Or maybe I hated the fact that it wasn't our secret anymore? That I wasn't the one she could run too because I was the only she could trust?

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I'll apologize." She nodded grimly in response. That's when the man had the nerve to turn to me and hold out his hand. "I'm sorry for acting out of line." I stared at his hand as if it held an infective poison being held out to me. I was completely befuddled. He was _apologizing_? Even after I was obviously the one in the wrong? I stared at him incredulously. I had never met someone who was so...mature. Put everything aside and became the bigger man whether he was right or wrong. Naruto made me even more jealous...he had it so easy. He obviously held no conflict in his mind. Otherwise he would have taken this chance to knock me with another punch. I know I would have.

But I felt _her _eyes staring at me- waiting to see if I could be a man. Her eyes were passive but her lips were pressed into a fine line. She didn't think I could do it. And she was right.

I kept my hand firmly to its side and stared Naruto hard in the eyes.

"I couldn't care less about your apology. This isn't over."

* * *

><p>"Uchiha! Get your ass on the field now!" Coach Ibiki yelled. My eyes instantly rolled in sarcasm as I finished lacing my sneakers and jogged out to the field.<p>

"Let's start doing some drills. First lets work on some kicks. Neji you're first." I watched with a bored expression as the Hyuga boy began to kick a series of ten balls into the net. Our goalie, Kiba, continued to block them. "We're not moving on to the next person until you've hit a series of ten goals!"

I groaned aloud. This was going to take much longer than I would have liked. "Hey, Shikamaru?" The said boy pulled his eyes from the sky and looked over at me.

"Yeah?" His hands were firmly nustled in his pockets and his posture was slouched back. I shrugged in response and took a spot standing next to him.

"How's Ino?" In all honesty, I was rather curious of the blonde. Since we've broken up I haven't spoken to her much. I wasn't sure if I missed her as my girlfriend...or a friend yet.

Shikamaru rose his shoulders, "Eh, she's doing alright I suppose. Her mom isn't to happy about her quiting competitive figure skating. So that's been an issue." I almost sputtered the water I was currently downing all over the place.

"She w_hat?_" I was flabergasted. I never, ever, thought Ino would quit figure skating competitions. She practically lived for the sport. Everything was eat, sleep, and breath figure skating. I was shocked.

"Quit. She's all done. Ino doesn't really like the way things were heading. Gai was practically on his legs begging. The man was crying waterfalls...so troublesome."

I kind of stared at the goal net for a while. Ino quitting figure skating...then who was Sakura's competition? Were things finally getting better for her? I found myself growing more and more curious as the questions continued to swarm my head. "That's crazy. I never would have thought."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, she did. Ask her yourself if you wanna know why. That woman has more mood swings the a pmsing prostitute." A chuckled escaped my lips.

"I can definitely agree with that."

"UCHIHA!" I flinched at the hightened tone.

"Coming!" I yelled back and with that, poor Kiba left with an aching bruise on his face. "Um, sorry, man." I said while holding an ice pack to his forehead. He grumbled in response and shoved him away.

"Damn you, Uchiha." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be a pussy, it's not that bad."

His eyes turned to slits, "My cheeks are already _fucking _red. Now my entire fucking face is too. People are going to think I'm a god damn bouncer."

I shurgged, "Well, that's not the _worst _they could say. I could think of a few ways dog-"

His hand came to clamp over my mouth, "Call me that and I swear I will fucking kill you."

I smirked and pulled his hand away, "I wouldn't doubt that."

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you think we could maybe catch a movie-"<p>

"No." The woman's brown eyes instantly drooped.

"Oh, okay..." I rolled my eyes and gave an amused snort. Do they honestly think a guy like me is available? These god damn whores keep coming up to me and don't even bother talking first. I'm not a fuck buddy. I'm a god damn person with feelings and I'm sick of people taking that for granted.

"Hello, little brother." I cringed at the voice. God...I can never hide.

"Itachi." I nodded as the man slid into the chair opposite of me. His eyes were watching me closely as his hands came to mimick my infamous posed of the enlaced fingers leaning against my lips.

"How have you been, Sasuke?" I inwardly grimaced at his calm facade. I didn't quite know why, but I always felt uncomfortable in his presence. Itachi's aura is known to be intimidating. His wife Konan once told me it doesn't even falter in bed.

"Splendid." I answered sarcastically. He gave an amused snort.

"Well, that tells me that you've had some difficulties."

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'll find a solution. Why are you here, Itachi?"

He smirked, "Cut to the chase, why don't you? Mom sent me."

I groaned and dragged my hands down my face, "Why...?"

Itachi shrugged and leaned back into his chair, "She wants you to come home."

I laughed, "I can't." My mother knew that I couldn't come home. I have no idea why she even sent Itachi here in the first place. I was on firm ground when I said I'd never go back. "She needs to stop meddling. She knows why."

"I know she knows, but that doesn't stop her from trying to take her son back."

I shrugged, "She has you, doesn't she?"

"You and I are not the same, little brother. You should know this by now."

"I don't care."

His eyes narrowed at me and his face became grim, "That's it isn't it? You never care. Mom is home trying to make amends with you and all you do it sit here and ignore every attempt. She's sick, Sasuke. You would know this if you stopped by once in a while. Whether Dad is there or not."

I froze. I had no idea my mother was sick. "Why didn't she call?"

"She _tried. _You regret it now, don't you? I knew you would. Sasuke, if you want to renew your bonds with mom, now is the time. They don't think she is going to last much longer."

I watched with muted lips as Itachi stood up from the table and exited from the coffee shop. I didn't move for a good twenty minutes. The initial shock hadn't passed yet and I didn't want it to. My mom is sick. She was _dying. _And all I did was sit around and mope about a family fued that happened years ago. I was losing my mom- the only person whoever cared about anything I did. She always supported me in my decisions.

I burried my face into my palms.

* * *

><p>I was at the rink again. Why? I was here to pick up Shikamaru and Ino for our soccer game tonight. And blood was seeping down my fingers for how much I was digging my nails into my palm.<p>

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

The pinkette jumped and spun on her skates to see Naruto racing towards her. Her hands flew up in front of her and she flinched back. The blonde boy instantly wrapped his arms around her and tackled her to the ice.

"Got you, Sakura-chan!"

The girl beneath him growled, "Get off of me you baka!"

I let out a small chuckle. Her antics always compared her to that of a five year-old girl. My eyes closed for a moment while I let her laughing imprint itself into my mind. Is it kind of crazy that I wanted it to be my ring tone? It's just so...musical- it almost seems fitting for a song.

"Yo, Sasuke." I turned from the two lovebirds on the ice towards the couple approaching me.

"Hello, Sasuke." Ino greeted politely, her arm firmly wrapped around Shikamaru's waist. The top half of her face was glaring at me and the bottom was smiling. She always had a knack for split personalities.

"Hn." I grunted in response. My eyes trained themselves back on to the couple across the ice.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled wildly as he waved his arms trying to catch the attention of someone coming through the doors. "Gaara!"

My heart suddenly decided to stop beating at that moment...I felt a presence coming towards me. It couldn't be...why was _he _here?

"Uchiha." That raspy voice rang out behind me...it was low and sulty and I could feel the eyes burning holes into my back. His presence thickened the air around me and I couldn't help but feel like I was being choked by it.

"Sabaku." I spitted out while turning around to face my number one enemy. His red hair grew out just a bit and was hanging over his eyes which still remained outlined in black. The kid suffered from insomnia...but I knew the truth. "How's those meetings still going?"

Those infamous green eyes darkened, "I stopped."

"Yeah. So that's eyeliner now?" I retorted hotly while leaning towards his face. He continued to glare at me and took a step forward.

"So what if it is?" He challenged. I smirked in return.

"You gay now, Sabaku?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Uchiha." He said rolling his eyes and stepping onto the ice.

"H-hey! You can't be out here-" Sakura started but was soon cut off by Naruto. His hand placed itself onto her shoulder and silenced any protest.

"Relax, Sakura-chan. He's a friend." Naruto reassured as he went to greet the red-haired boy. Sakura frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He still isn't allowed on the ice without skates." She mumbled under her breath as she skated up towards the pair. Her eyes were trained on the strange tatoo on the boy's forehead.

"Hey Gaara! This is the girl I was telling you about," Naruto gestured towards the young pinkette. "Sakura, meet Gaara. He's a long time friend of mine."

Sakura faltered for a moment before extending her hand out towards him. I instantly gritted my teeth at that point. I didn't trust that guy and I didn't want her touching him period. I felt my feet move out of their own accord and before I knew it- I was standing between them. Sakura stared up at me curiously as she let her hand drop back to her side. I glared at Gaara from the corner of my eyes and let out a low growl. "Don't touch her."

Gaara looked taken aback for a moment before letting a sly smirk run across his face, "Oh, I see you've been marking your territory, huh Uchiha? Since when do you care about anyone?"

"Hn."

Gaara smirked, "Of course you wouldn't reply because I'm right. You don't trust anyone. You always complained about Haruno when we were younger- claiming she was nothing but a nuisance to you and Ino."

My eyes lit up at his words, "You know that isn't true."

"Aa, but it is."

I caught Sakura's pained expression looking at the two of us, "W-what? What are you saying Sasuke...? Was...everything a lie? For both me and Ino? I thought we were your friends..."

I shook my head, "Sakura-"

Gaara interjected at that point, "Sasuke Uchiha doesn't make friends."

Her eyes narrowed as she took a step towards me. Sakura's emerald orbs pierced up at me through the pink locks of hair blocking her face. "Get out, Sasuke."

"Sakura-"

"No. Get out, leave and never come back. Just stay out of my life. I can decide who I become friends with. If you haven't noticed, we aren't together anymore."

"No."

Anger flashed across her face at that point. "No? Did you not hear me, Sasuke? I said get the _fuck _out."

"I can't."

Naruto then turned his head towards me, his interest peaked.

Sakura gasped, "W-what?"

I sighed. My life has been hell. Nothing ever really went right in it. My father hates me and I've been in jail multiple times. I have been curious as to why I've always had a rough time with things. Wondering what my actual purpose in this world was but, then, I met _her. _I saw her when I was younger, yes. I did date her friend, but we always had a connection. We drifted apart once she and Ino began to fight. I lost all connections to her. She hated me and I returned the feelings.

And then I saw her being abused.

At that very moment, I finally knew why I was brought to this planet.

I loved Haruno Sakura.

I was ment to protect her.

I smirked and stared into her eyes, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>DONT KILL ME!<strong>

***hides behind a couch* **

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I have been so busy with things lately. SAT prep has been a bitch and I've been swamped with school.**

**BUT I found time to update:D Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't really have time to look over it. Expect updates to be a little less frequent until I get things in order again. I got in a car accident recently and my mom is going in for surgery so I gotta tend to her while she's down.**

**Anywhos, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	9. Chapter 9

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair_

_Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair_

_So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot_

_You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see_

_You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me_

_So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye_

_I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry_

_Another contusion, my funeral jag_

_Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag_

_You've got front row seats to the penitence ball_

_When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!_

_I said yeah, yeah!_

_I said yeah, yeah!_

_C'mon C'mon C'mon I said_

_(Save me!) Get me the hell out of here_

_(Save me!) Too young to die and my dear_

_(You can't!) If you can hear me just walk away and_

_(Take me!)_

* * *

><p>Parents raise you to be strong. Fathers raise you to be stubborn and demanding. Mothers teach you to love and nurture. I always preferred my father's method compared to my mother's but locking eyes with Haruno Sakura made all the difference to me. I didn't care if her eyes were glaring, staring, or maybe even crying. She was at least looking at me. It was always me she looked at- never Naruto, never Kakashi, always me. The only problem was that I never returned her gaze. Maybe if I had I could have seen all the tears shielded behind her eyes. I might have even noticed the bruises and the black eyes. She was just looking for a savior; someone to pull her back into the world before she was completely consumed by hell and its demons.<p>

When I had finally stared back at her, I felt that I looked for the very first time. Never had I thought that she would be the one. In fact, it was almost unbelievable for me. I know now that I had fallen in love with her- all her scars and all her flaws; I wanted it all. I wanted to be the one she smiled at through the tears, the one that would make her laugh whenever she was mad.

Even now, with Naruto and Gaara standing around us, in the middle of freezing ice rink, I loved her. I didn't imagine my confession to be something like this, but I think it was just right.

"Y-you what?" I almost found her shock adorable, and don't reprimand me for that later; the great almighty Sasuke speaking such soft words.

I cupped her chin in my palm, "I love you."

The waterworks came at this point and she was smiling up at me. God, how I wanted to kiss her.

"Why? Why are you saying this now?" Her anger was leaking from her words, but her teeth never disappeared.

"...I was hoping it explained my precocious behavior."

She laughed, "I guess, I guess it does."

I held my arms out, "I would prefer if you didn't broadcast this."

She shook her head and bit her lip, "No Sasuke, it can't be this easy."

My arms fell, "Hn."

"It can't be this easy to forgive you, I was so mad at you...it just doesn't make sense." She was backing up… this wasn't how I expected it go. "I can't just let you come crawling back into my fucked up life. You might hurt me again." Her voice was so unsteady, it scared me.

"I hurt you? Sakura you are being abused! I was trying to protect you!" Why can't she understand? This isn't going right. I was making her upset. Why do I always make her upset?

"Yes! You hurt me! She is my mother! If I do something wrong she has all the right in the world to discipline me!" Shit. She was on her toe-picks now.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You know damn well that it's not discipline! You are better than this Sakura! God, I know you are smart but how can you be so stupid? I love you! I can't stand to watch you fall to the ground with blood pouring down your face! If you have any sense of self-preservation you will get out of there!"

She looked down at her feet, slowly rocking back onto her blades. "I didn't mean to start fighting with you."

My face fell at this, "Then just listen to me. Can you blame me for becoming angry about all of this?"

She smirked, "I can blame you. But I know that would be irrational. But Sasuke, I just can't get back together with you. Nationals are coming...my mom...she is right about guys. They are a distraction. It's over, Sasuke, it's been. I'm sorry, but I just don't love you. Please understand."

In situations like this I've always lashed out but I didn't feel it was quite appropriate for this. If she wasn't looking at me, why shouldn't I leave and go back to ignoring her gaze? "I never want to hear from you again, Sasuke. Never come back to the rink or call me. It is better this way."

I shook my head. The words I wanted to say became a jumbled mess. "You don't understand." I whispered. I'm not even sure if she could hear it over the rink's cooling system. But she looked at me, pleading.

She didn't understand me, but I understood her. With this thought, I nodded, turned on my heel and began to walk off the ice. "Oh," I glanced back, "Gaara?" His eyebrows rose in question, "Fuck you." I flipped him off.

I probably could have done without that little emotional reaction, but at least I got her to look at me again.

This time with a smile too.

Xxxx

Later that week, I couldn't help but feel like she lied. Of course, I would have to see her every day at school but damn, I didn't think it'd hurt this much. It probably was the worst when she stopped showing up altogether. Nationals were drawing closer so it was obvious she would be missing excessive amounts of school. I had convinced myself with this theory for about a week until one day I heard her mother look in.

I was standing outside the guidance counselor's office waiting to speak with him about my classes. I turned up when I heard a groan come from the woman sitting at the front desk.

"Hana! What can I do for you today?" I could tell she was faking the politeness. I think Hana did too.

"I would like to remove my daughter from this school's enrollment lost."

The woman, who I believe to be named Miss. Felix, gasped. "Sakura isn't coming back?"

Hana sneered down at the woman, "Why does it matter? She was always a trouble maker."

Miss. Felix shook her head, "No, she had straight A's; one of the highest in her class."

"But not _the_ highest."

"No, Sasuke is the top student."

I felt myself cough and Hana turned to look at me. But before she could get a glance at me, I threw up my hood and turned my head slightly away from her. She gave me a suspicious gaze before slowly turning back to Miss. Felix. "Either way, she's leaving. So take her off. I am sick of all the damn phone calls."

"Well, understand that when a student is missing without an apparent reason, we tend to worry."

"She is perfectly fine, so leave us to our business."

Miss. Felix's eyes narrowed at this, "You better now have touched her you filthy woman."

Hana eyes flashed with anger before she turned on her heel, "What I do with my daughter it none of your business."

"It is if she's hurt."

Hana walked out of the room.

Xxxx

It was only one week till nationals- no Sakura in sight. Call me crazy, but I was worried and I needed to make sure she was alright. So, I called the only person I could think of.

"Naruto."

"Who the hell is this?"

I breathed through my nose. _Calm._ "It's Sasuke, you dunce."

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"...why are you calling, teme?"

"Dammit, I have a question okay?"

I could practically hear his grin through the phone from the movement of his lip ring. "What? Finally came down of that high ass you call a horse?"

"Look, where is Sakura?"

"I don't know."

I was gritting my teeth together at this point, "So help me Naruto I will kick your ass so hard no one will want to fu-"

"Jeez! Okay! Don't get your panties in a twist! I'll help you out!"

"I don't wear panties."

"...dude, I did not need to know that."

"Naruto, ugh, can you just tell me where she is?"

"She dropped out of school, Sasuke."

"She did? What happen to her dream of becoming a doctor?"

Naruto sighed on the other line, "I didn't know she wanted to become a doctor...her mom wants her to focus on skating."

"How do you know all this?"

"Tsunade is a big deal, she is my mom. So Hana tells her everything and my mom relays it back to me. Although, I feel like there is something missing from that...something you know."

"Yes."

"I want to help you, Sasuke. She was a lot happier with you around. But you gotta tell me everything otherwise I won't know where to start."

"...How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because...because we both want the best thing for her."

"Don't you want her too?"

I heard him shaking his head through the phone, "Yeah, but she isn't mine to take."

"Thanks...Naruto."

"Anytime. So is there a place you'd like to meet to discuss this?"

I grinned, "You are a lot more mature than what you lead people to think."

"I don't joke around when Sakura is involved."

"Aa."

"Well?"

I paused, "Meet me tonight at eight,"

"Where at?"

"The rink."

"Dude, she will probably be there and-"

"Exactly, they won't expect us at the rink. Trust me. We will go for a public skate."

I heard Naruto chuckle on the other end, "You skate?"

Frowning, I growled into the phone, "No."

"This should be fun then."

Xxxx

I hate skating.

Honestly, I know it is kind of hypocritical considering I dated two figure skaters. But they never made me skate. I am a soccer player. Big fucking difference. The worst part of this all is the trip to the ice. There is at least a good forty feet to walk on that black mat surface. Currently, I was wobbling left and right trying to gain my balance to stand up and all I could hear was Naruto's fucking laughter.

"Jeez! I didn't think it would be this bad!" He was doubled over holding his stomach. I sent a glare towards him.

"Shut up, dobe. It isn't easy."

Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah it is man."

"Hn." He walked out to the ice while I clung to the walls. I finally stood up and began to move, one baby step at a time, towards the ice. I was actually doing pretty well till one of those damn little hockey boys shoved past me. I tottered over and quickly grabbed on to the nearest thing- which, just happened to be, an elderly woman. Shit, she did not enjoy this.

"What they hell are you doing boy?" She yelled out, her voice was slightly cracking and I assumed she smoked.

"Walking to the ice."

She rose an invisible eyebrow, "You plan on me accompanying you? I am happily married thank you and-"

My eyes widened, "No! Ma'am I am here with someone. I just lost my balance and grabbed onto you."

She nodded, "Oh, well if you would be so kind as to let go of me-"

"Sasuke! Come on and- what the hell are you doing? I thought we were skating together." The end of Naruto's sentence came out more like a whine and the elder woman practically shuddered in fear.

"Get off me, sonny! I don't support your kind!"

I looked down at her confused, "Wha?"

"Sasukeeee!"

I ignored the whining, "What do you mean my kind?"

She shook her head and shoved me off, "Go back to your boyfriend! I was raised right! You better not be public displaying on that th'er ice! I got grandkids out there!"

As her sentences finally set in, my face fell into a frown. "I'm not gay, ma'am."

"I don't know what they call it nowadays but get away!"

I snorted and turned on my blade.

Big fucking mistake.

I had fallen face flat into Naruto.

Our lips were fucking touching.

FML.

XXXX

"I am never doing this again."

"I thought it was kind of fun."

Frowning, I smacked him over the head, "How could this possibly be even close to fun? We are in the back of a police car."

Naruto wiggled his butt into the seat, "I dunno, the seats are pretty comfortable-"

"Dobe." I mumbled under my breath. Yes, we were both currently in the back seat of a police car. The woman reported me for groping and Naruto for disturbing the peace. I had explained our predicament to the cop and he seemed to have calmed down a bit. However, we still had charges pressed against us so we will be spending the night in jail. Sometimes I wonder if I should just rent my own private cell.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, do you think someone will come to bail us out?"

I shrugged, "Not tonight."

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking." He became silent then as he stared at the window. Then I heard a small chuckle shake his body, "You're a good kisser by the way."

"Shut up."

XXX

It hadn't even been an hour before someone bailed us out. I had no idea who did it, but I assumed they had to be a God for bailing _both _of us out. Naruto was practically skipping down the hallway. His stupid lip ring wouldn't stop clanging against his teeth.

"Who do you think saved us from that place?"

"I don't know."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I should kick your ass for getting a phone call from the police station."

"Aa, sorry mom." Naruto replied as he walked over and embraced his mother.

I stood there and stared for a good couple seconds, just staring at the blonde in front of me.

"Hey, Uchiha." Tsunade called out while her hand gestured for me to come closer. I gulped slightly, fully aware of her possible anger, and moved towards them. "Care to tell me how you two ended up in jail?"

Naruto whined at this, "How come you didn't ask me?"

Tsunade snorted, "Please, I know my own son. Uchiha?"

I chuckled at the defeated expression on the dobe's face. _Ha_. "Well, Naruto and I were going ice skating."

She raised an eyebrow at this, "For what reason? The last time I took notice to you two interacting was when you were strangling each other."

I shrugged, "Different circumstances now."

"Uchiha, what's going on?"

"We're trying to get Sakura-chan to love Sasuke-teme again!" Naruto piped in. I felt myself growling.

"Language, Naruto. Is this true, Sasuke?"

I gave a short nod, "Aa."

"Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? I'd like to help."

Both Naruto and I stared in shock, "Seriously, mom?"

She nodded, "That girl has been miserable and her mother is ridiculous. Besides Sasuke, you're good for her."

I chose my words carefully, "Does this mean you're going to help?"

"Yes. Now, here is what we are going to do."

XXXX

**Kind of a filler but I figured I couldn't completely skip over this part. **

**Sad to say this story is getting close to the endD: Probably only about four chapters left. And I deeply apologize for my lack of updating…it'll be faster now. I made this chapter pretty long so hopefully it will make up for a least a small amount.**

**As always, reviews are deeply appreciated. I only got a few reviews for the last chapter…so I'm not quite sure what's going on. **

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


End file.
